His fear of love
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter only ever said I love you to Sirius Black, since his death Harry is scared to say those words again and makes a promise that he will never allow himself to ever love and starts living his life with a lot of casual relationships. Warning: contains contents only for adults, this story contains detailed sex scenes and gay relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After everyone finished cheering and celebrating, families started to drift off home. Neville and some of the da didn't, they stayed and helped the staff look for anyone that might be under the rubble either dead or they hoped alive and just injured. Harry did tell Neville that Snape was really helping and he would explain more later and asked if they could get some people to go into the shrieking shake and retrieve his body. Neville nodded to Harry then got some friends and headed outside. Harry had spoken with Bill Weasley for a few minutes, then Mr. Weasley before he watched as he took his family home, Hermione going to the Burrow to be with Ron.

Minerva McGonagall stepped over to Harry who was sitting at one of the tables, drinking a cup of tea. She could see he was tired, a few injuries and a lot of blood over him, it got her wondering what Voldemort did to Harry this time. But she figured now it's over, she had time to find that out.

'Alright Harry, time to see Madame Pomfrey.'

'I always planned to Professor, she's just been a bit busy.'

'Well she's got time now, so we'll go see her together.'

'Alright, I know that face, no use arguing with you,' Harry gave his professor a smile then pushed himself up to a groan, 'Oh blimey, I've been sitting too long.'

'That and you have some injuries that you are now feeling, so let's go.'

Harry nodded then walked with Minerva McGonagall up to the hospital wing where they saw more beds than ever before and every bed had someone in it. Two other healers were also with Poppy Pomfrey, all three of them going from bed to bed tending to the wounded.

'I was hoping you two would come see me, so which one first?'

'You go Professor, I'm just going to sit right here.'

'Alright, just don't go anywhere Harry or I'll go find you.'

'I'll be here,' Harry watched as his professor and the healer walked over to a bed. He spotted some of his friends in other beds, so he got up and walked over to one, 'Hey Susan, how you doing?'

'I'm good, but they told me he's dead, you killed him. Is it really over Harry?'

'Yeah, it's over, I just saw Kingsley and some aurors taking his body away. The three of us came upon you and saw what was happening, then Hermione saved you.'

'Oh, I didn't know who it was, can you tell her I would like to see her when she has a chance?'

'I'll tell her, but he's dead too, Greyback. Hermione flung him out the window and for whatever reason, he never levitated himself.'

'He kept telling me he was going to keep me and change me, I'd rather die than be one of those even if Professor Lupin was nice, most aren't.'

'You don't have to worry, you're not going to change, just like with Bill Weasley, you never got bit during the three phases of the full moon.'

'Hearing it from you makes me believe it, thanks Harry. Madame Pomfrey said I would have some contamination, some small werewolf traits, but I won't want to bite anyone or change.'

'No you won't, but now rest okay,' Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead as that was one part of her face that wasn't scared, then he moved over to another bed, 'Hi Cho, what happened?'

'Part of the wall fell on me, Madame Pomfrey said I can't move for at least a week, and I need a lot of potions,' Cho sniffed and gestured Harry closer, 'I can't feel my legs, she said they will heal, but I'm not sure, will they Harry, tell me if they will?'

Harry sat gently on the bed next to Cho, 'If Madame Pomfrey said they will, then they will. She never lied to me, maybe just exaggerated the time I had to stay in here, but that's all.'

'Thanks, I believe you because you never lied to us, but did Colin really die?'

Harry nodded as he sighed, 'Yeah, he did, but he shouldn't have snuck back. He didn't have enough experience to go up against death eaters.'

'Harry, we didn't have enough experience to go up against death eaters. You taught us really well and advanced magic, but they were using the unforgivables.'

'I know,' Harry sighed heavily, 'Not really a fair fight was it Cho, but I'll tell you something,' Harry leaned closer, 'I used an unforgivable on a few.'

Cho smiled, 'Really, you did?'

'Yeah, I did, I just got so angry I couldn't help myself.'

'Don't tell anyone, but I really wanted to kill them Harry. I saw them do some terrible things. I know you've seen things, death, torture. How do you live with all that?'

'Time,' Harry took Cho's hand, 'family, having people you care about around you. That's who you need right now, you're family and your friends. You know if you ever want to talk, I'll be here for you and you do need to talk Cho, and it's better if it's to someone that can understand. But you have a lot of people that do understand now.'

'Yeah,' Cho looked up and down at all the beds, 'Do you know how many died?'

'No, a lot though, but considering how many supporters he had, we did come out of this pretty good. I wish no one died, but when you get into a fight like that one, death is just part of it. But we survived Cho, a lot of us and we can go on and think of this, he's gone so we've got a good chance at a decent and safe life now.'

'Yes, we do and even though I did help, you did kill him. It seemed it was always going to come down to you in the end.'

'It was going to be either him or me to kill the other. That's basically what the prophecy said.'

'But I heard rumours that it was broken, the night you're godfather died.'

'It was, but Dumbledore was told the prophecy by the seer, so he told me.'

'Alright Harry, you're turn,' the matron said walked over to him.

'I'll talk to you later Cho and you will get better, trust Madame Pomfrey,' Harry leaned in and kissed her forehead, gave her a small smile, then followed the matron to another bed with screens around it and waited to see what problems she would find.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As Harry was lying down watching the matron move her wand all over him, he kept seeing the red eyes of Voldemort, kept seeing the little smile he had on his face right before he lifted the wand, kept seeing the jet of green light coming towards him.

'Harry, Harry,' the matron said as she gave him a small shake, 'Harry, are you okay?'

Harry shook his head to clear the image, 'Yeah, sorry, spaced out for a moment, I'm fine, so what's the verdict Madame Pomfrey?'

'You have a couple of small breaks, but a few potions should take care of those. I have no idea how you were able to stand let alone walk. Now you have a large cut on your chest, I need to see it.'

'As long as you don't tell anyone,' Harry sighed, then unbuttoned his shirt and saw the matron's shocked face, 'It's a lot bigger than the other one.'

'Was that caused by the killing curse?'

'Yep, he liked that spell, we all know that.'

'It's going to take a long time to heal, dark magic is very difficult to heal, always leaves traces and it will scar.'

'Well I have enough of those, what's one more, but how long do you think?'

'A few months at least, you will need daily potions, so you will have to either come back and see me, or go to St Mungo's, I can do the charms now though.'

'I'm staying here for a while, so I'll see you, I trust you and you've looked after me for years.'

'Thank you Harry and you can trust me,' she moved her wand over Harry's chest, then she summoned three bottles of potions flew into her hand, 'Sit up and drink these.'

Harry did his shirt back up, then sat up taking the potions, shuddering at the taste as he drunk each one.

'Thanks, but I'm not looking forward to drinking these for the next few months.'

'Well, one of them you better get used to it, I would like you to stay here, but I've come to know you Harry, so you can go, as long as you rest.'

'After the last seven years, that's all I am going to do. I'm so tired Madame Pomfrey, completely exhausted.'

'Yes, I think a lot of people will feel that way.' she sighed wearily.

'Then you should rest to,' Harry gave her a small smile then slowly walked back down the ward and out the doors. He never stopped or slowed down just kept walking until he came to the portrait of the fat lady, who gave Harry a smile, then opened.

Harry stepped into the common room, saw a few people he knew, who all nodded to Harry as he walked past up to the dorm room. Harry knew he should sleep, but he just couldn't, so he walked over to the window and stood there staring out over the grounds.

Harry sagged a little, 'It's really over, he's dead,' Harry could feel himself choke up, then just let loose. He stood there staring out the window as he cried. Cried for the injured, cried for the dead and cried for the people that lost someone, but most of all, Harry cried for Sirius and his parents, 'If you are with me like you said, then you know it's over, he's gone, for good this time. I hope that means you can all rest in peace now.'

'Harry, you need to sleep, Hermione mentioned how long you three have been awake.'

Harry turned and saw McGonagall, sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve, 'I will Professor, I'm just on edge at the moment. Everything's going through my head, one thing after another, it doesn't want to close down.'

'Yes, I do understand and it will, I think for all of us, it's going to take a while before we all believe it's truly over this time. Do you know that night, when you got your scar, celebrations were going all night and right through the next day, a lot like what is happening now. I was sitting outside you're relatives house, watching them when I'd see spells being shot into the sky, the muggles all thought it was fireworks, then owls were flying through the day. The muggles didn't know what to make of everything. We thought it was over then, well everyone did except Albus. But since you and Albus were having a lot of secret meetings, can you tell me, is it over this time, truly over?'

Harry saw the worried look on his professor's face, 'Yes, it's really over this time. You would have heard me tell him all his horcruxes were gone, do you know what they are Professor?'

Minerva McGonagall stiffened, 'Yes, I do and when you said that I was completely shocked. So that's why he never died seventeen years ago?'

'Yeah, he had five out there at the time. But I will be explaining some things to you, Kingsley, the Weasley's, Neville, a couple of others. But if you have time, there's a memory in Dumbledore's pensieve, it explains more. I want the part about me kept just between us, Hermione and Ron know, but that's all.'

'Harry, don't you realise how our world works with important information?'

'What do you mean Professor?'

'Even though authors will write books, important and significant events, like last night will automatically and magically of course, update into the relevant books. So if you were reading Hogwarts: a history right now, you would see that it has everything that happened over the last year, including last night. Now if certain events were not spoken about, then they wouldn't be included, but you just said Hermione and Ron know, which means you must have spoken to them about it. So what you told them would now be in some books.'

'So a book like the rise and fall of the dark arts would have that piece of information. Oh blimey, well, I suppose I'll have to hope everyone realises it never did anything to me.'

'What are you talking about Harry?'

'That night, when he killed my parents, he was going to make another horcrux. But because of my mother, I got made into one before he disappeared. That's why I knew he was going to turn up last night, I could see through him, see what he was doing and thinking about. That's the part in the memory, Dumbledore was telling Snape so he could tell me at the right time.'

'Oh, a lot of things make sense now Harry. But I can see you're the same, I'm sure when people see you they will realise you're fine. Now why don't you try and sleep Harry, you look like you can barely stand.'

'I'm going to, just waiting until I'm too exhausted to stay awake. I'm fine though Professor, I just need to unwind a bit.'

'Alright, if you need anything, let me know,' Minerva gave Harry a smile then left. Harry turned back to the window and stared down at the grounds. He saw people moving about, but being so high up, he couldn't tell who it was. Finally he took his ruined shoes, jumper and jeans off, climbed into his four poster bed and that was the last thing Harry Potter remembered as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The following morning, Harry woke and realised he must have slept the rest of yesterday, the whole night and half the day. He went and had a shower, dressed, then headed down through the ruined castle till he came to the great hall.

'Blimey, it looks worse than yesterday.'

'It's just the bright sunshine showing how much damage Harry, I thought the same when I saw it this morning. I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Some of us checked on you through the night and this morning,' Neville said.

'Thanks Neville, but I'm fine, still tired though. I thought you would have headed home.'

'I've been home and now I'm back helping with all this. But I'm not the only one Harry, dozens of people have turned up to help.'

'I get that, this place holds a lot of memories for everyone in our world, we have to get it fixed.'

'Before I came back this morning, I went into Diagon Alley to see how much damage is there. Blimey Harry, they really destroyed half that place. People are turning up there to help all the shop owners. But I wanted to tell you that word is out about what happened. I got surrounded by people all thanking me and asking why I killed the snake and why I survived and able to break through the curse when he had the hat on me. Any chance you can explain because I have no idea.'

'I'm planning on telling you and a few others everything Neville. Just know that I really appreciate that you never questioned me. I wanted to explain but there wasn't time and when you hear everything, you'll realise that.'

'I knew it must have been important Harry, and you wouldn't have asked that of me unless it was. But let's sit down and get something to eat, you look like you could use a good feed.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I could, I'm starving.'

Both Harry and Neville sat at the end of one of the tables, again, not sitting at the Gryffindor table, like yesterday, everyone just sat anywhere. Food appeared along with tea, coffee and juice. Both Harry and Neville dished up a huge plateful, then poured themselves some tea and juice, then started eating.

'Did you get someone to remove Snape's body Neville?'

'Oh blimey, you don't know, I forgot. But he was alive Harry, had these potion bottles near him. Madame Pomfrey said he must have been expecting something to happen because he had anti venom to counter act Nagini's venom. He had blood replenishing potions with him and few others. He's up in a room at the back of the hospital wing. Kingsley and a couple of aurors spoke to him this morning. He's a bit croaky, but okay.'

'Shit, I really thought he died, I didn't have time after he gave me the memory. He looked dead, then Voldemort told me to go to him and we needed to work a few things out.'

'Are you two talking about Severus?' Minerva asked.

'Yeah, Neville just told me professor. Is he going to be okay?'

'Yes, he'll be fine. I watched that memory Harry, and I hope you don't mind, but I had Kingsley look at it so he would know Severus was really on our side.'

'Yeah, he was and Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him because he was dying anyway.'

'Yes, I did see that. But it was you why he stayed helping Albus, well you're eyes, Lily's eyes.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, he loved her his whole life. Blimey Professor, so many lives destroyed, so many families torn apart, all by one man. Well you can't really call him a man, but I won't say what I would call him.'

'Thank you and I'm glad you won't. I spoke with Severus this morning, he would like to see you. Madame Pomfrey said not for a few days though, he needs to rest his throat as one of the snake's fangs pieced very close to his vocal chords.'

'I want to see him, to thank you. Doesn't mean anything might change between us, but he deserves to be thanked.'

'Yes, he does and showed how brave he really was. What he was doing was dangerous.'

'Yeah, Voldemort could have looked into his mind at any time.'

'So he really didn't kill Dumbledore?'

'Well he did, but he never murdered him. Remember Dumbledore's hand Neville, it was cursed and causing him to die. Snape actually stopped the curse spreading, for a while anyway. He told Dumbledore that he had about a year, that's when they worked out for Snape to kill him at the right time and that would be sometime within the year.'

'Well I know he did stop the Carrows going too far, he still allowed the cruciatus curse to be used, and for us all to be hit.'

'We know Neville, but if he stopped everything, they would have been suspicious of him. So he allowed some punishment without going too far. I was with Kingsley when he questioned him this morning. The Carrows were going to kill certain students, but Severus forbid them to do more than what they already were, your name was on their list because of all the trouble you caused them.'

'Oh blimey, I never thought they'd go that far. I even said that to Harry, they liked to hurt us, but wouldn't spill too much blood, especially from purebloods. Merlin I hate that, muggleborns, halfbloods, purebloods. Aren't we all witches and wizards, all magical, it's ridiculous?'

'It is ridiculous Neville, I don't see myself better or worse than anyone. It's what you have in your heart that makes you who you are, not blood status.'

'Very well put Harry and I agree with you. Hopefully now he is gone and so are most of his supporters, the those laws that are bias against anyone that isn't a pureblood can be changed.'

'Let's hope Professor. I know you don't want me to or expect me to, but I want to apologise, for the damage done to Hogwarts.'

'Harry, don't start, this wasn't your fault,' Neville gave him a kindly smile.

'He knew I was here, that's why he came. If that blasted horcrux wasn't hidden here, I could have got him to come to me where there wasn't anything to destroy. Now look at this place, it's hard to believe it's the same school.'

'Harry,' Minerva sat beside him and patted his arm, 'Neville's right. This wasn't your fault, he had control over the school. Think of it this way, when we decided to fight to get it back, which we would have and were working on plans to do just that. This damage would have been done anyway. Dark witches and wizards have wanted this school for many years. It's the magic around the castle that makes it so special. So you see, sooner or later a fight was going to happen,' Minerva and Neville both stared at Harry, hoping he realised that he never caused this and he actually stopped more from happening, not just damage, but more deaths as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next few days, Harry helped Neville and everyone else that turned up repair the castle. It wasn't just students that turned up, but parents and grandparents because all of them had fond memories of Hogwarts.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had visited Harry at Hogwarts and explained that since certain death eaters died and had no family, the ministry seized their vaults, which was paying for any damage Voldemort and his death eaters did. So Kingsley organised to pay Gringotts for the damage and a replacement dragon and told the goblins that since that was being paid, they couldn't hit Harry with a fine or any type of bill and he would be allowed access to his vaults without any problems. Kingsley threatened to have the ministry open their own bank if the goblins didn't agree to this, which of course, they did.

So Harry and Neville headed into Diagon Alley, and just like Neville said, people kept coming up to Harry, thanking him, patting his back, shaking his hand and asking him how he felt now Voldemort was dead. Even though Harry hated the attention, he stopped and spoke to people for a while. But he asked them how they suffered because of Voldemort and Harry heard stories that made his eyes water with sadness for these people and realised how much and how far the suffering Voldemort caused went. So when some of those people asked for autographs and pictures, Harry couldn't turn them down. Even Neville was asked, so Harry and Neville stood together to have their picture taken, but they also had pictures taken with other people. Harry knelt down with a bunch of little kids so the photographer could take their picture. Harry refused to answer questions from reporters, only from ordinary people because they were the ones that had suffered. After an hour, Harry and Neville went to Gringotts.

'Hello, I need to go to my vault.'

'Yes, the minister paid for your damage Mr. Potter, so you are allowed in. But I wish to ask you a question before you do.'

'Sure,' Harry shrugged.

'From what we've found out, you promised Griphook the sword of Gryffindor if he assisted you, is that correct?'

'Yes, I did and I was going to honour that promise.'

'Then why wasn't the sword found with him and it ended up back at Hogwarts?'

'It's the magic around the sword. Godric Gryffindor made sure if any worthy Gryffindor needed that sword, it would present itself to them. So you see, no matter how much you goblins might want that sword, it will never stay with you, it will always return to Hogwarts and that is where it belongs. I don't agree with your silly laws that once someone dies the items they bought must be returned to the maker. To me that just makes goblins greedy and want more money out of people. Now, I've had my say, I'd like to go to my vault please.'

'I do not care for your opinion, but you can wait there and I'll get someone to take you down. Just so you know though Mr. Potter, you also have another vault. We were never able to find you when you became of age,' the goblin handed Harry another key and a piece of parchment.

'Thanks,' Harry said but sarcastically and moved away to wait for a goblin to take him to his vault, 'Bloody goblins.'

'That's why the sword came to me, because of what you just said.'

'Yeah, Dumbledore explained it to me years ago Neville. So you see, you, a worthy Gryffindor was able to pull the sword out of the hat, that proves you're a Gryffindor and a courageous one,' Harry grinned.

'Thanks Harry, I never felt brave before. But the other night, I thought,' Neville looked around, 'I thought fuck it, I might die, so I'm going to do what I had to and if that meant fighting Voldemort himself, that's what I was going to do.'

'I knew you would Neville, I saw the look in your eye, you weren't going to back down.'

'Mr. Potter, we can go to the carts now.'

'Thank you, come on Neville, let's go for a very fast ride.'

'No thanks Harry, I'll wait here for you. I hate those bloody carts.'

'Alright, I won't be long,' Harry chuckled and followed the goblin through the door.

'Was that Harry I just saw Neville?'

Neville turned, 'Hi Kingsley, yeah, he went down to his vaults. You should have heard what he said to the goblin at the counter though, really gave him a piece of his mind. I think our Mr. Potter has changed a bit.'

'After what he's gone through, it's not surprising. But why didn't you go down with him Neville?'

'I hate those bloody carts, Harry loves the thrill of the ride, so I told him to go by himself. We got mobbed as we walked through Diagon Alley, you should have seen Harry. He might hate the attention, but when he started hearing peoples stories of what they went through, I thought he was going to cry. So he spoke to everyone, had photos taken with a bunch of people, they even wanted me. So we stood for pictures, then signed some autographs, Harry I get, but not me.'

'You killed the snake and stood up to him Neville, makes you a hero to those people, just like Harry is. How's he been though?'

'Fine, I was worried at first, but he's Harry, just a bit more, well it's hard to explain. He doesn't hold back, says what he wants, he's more confident, self-assured. I think it's finally sunk in that Voldemort is dead and won't be coming after him anymore.'

'That's exactly it mate, hey Kingsley,' Harry grinned, 'What brings you to Gringotts, apart from being annoyed by the goblins,' Harry smirked at the goblin near him then laughed, 'They don't seem to like me very much.'

'Behave Harry, but Neville's right, we are seeing a different side of Harry Potter.'

'About time don't you think.'

'Yes I do, as to what I'm doing here, the same as you. It's the first time in a long time I can go to my vault. My robes are all looking a bit ratty, being minister, I thought I should look the part.'

'That's what I'm doing, just not robes. I need jeans, I love my jeans, so I'm going shopping,' Harry glanced down at his clothes, 'Well, shoes, socks, undies, you name it, I need it.'

Kingsley and Neville laughed, 'Yep, you do Harry, so let's go get you out of those ugly clothes and into some decent stuff.'

'I'm with you there Neville, Kingsley, I'll talk to you later, or should I say minister,' Harry bowed at Kingsley then laughed with Neville.

'Get out of here Harry or I might just have to start calling you the saviour for saying that.'

'Oh blimey, don't do that to me mate,' Harry shook Kingsley's hand then left with Neville to do a heap of shopping and no matter what he did, he never lost the smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After all the funeral were finished, which Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, a heap of their other friends went to along with the staff of Hogwarts including Severus Snape, who stared at Harry a lot. Harry finally started to relax even though he kept helping at Hogwarts.

Harry was repairing one of the walls when Neville walked up to him, 'Hi Neville.'

'Harry, Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that Snape would like to see you.'

'Well he knows where I am, he can come find me if he wants to talk. But another subject, I noticed you staring at a certain girl when she's been here.'

Neville blushed, 'Hannah, yeah, I really like her Harry, but I don't know if I should say anything or how do I tell her.'

'I know you're a bit shy Neville, but she's looked at you as well. So I think you should just go talk to her, don't say anything straight away, talk as friends first, see how that goes.'

'Is that what you did with Ginny and Cho?'

'No, Cho, well we just kissed after a DA meeting, then Ginny just sort of walked towards me and we snogged. Maybe that will work for you, just walk up to her and snog her.'

'Harry,' Neville blushed, 'I couldn't do that, but I might try talking to her. Now about Snape, aren't you going to go see him?'

'Nope, he can come to me if he really wants to talk to me. I'm done being summoned to him.'

'Alright, you're call, but it's lunch time, let's go eat.'

'Why don't you go ask Hannah to have lunch with you?'

Neville glanced around and saw Hannah staring over at them, 'I might just do that, so you get to eat alone then,' Neville grinned then walked off.

Harry chuckled, then walked into the castle and up to Gryffindor tower. He cleaned up, then slowly walked down the corridor back through the school.

'Potter, didn't you get my message that I wished to see you,' Severus said giving Harry his usual look.

'Yep, but if you wanted to see me Severus, you can come to me for a change.'

'Just as rude and arrogant as ever Potter.'

'Oh get of your high hippogriff Snape. I'm not a student anymore, I'm also an adult. So you don't get to speak to me like that, not anymore.' Harry turned to continue his way to the great hall.

'Well you just proved how much like you're father you truly are.'

'That's a great compliment Snape, because he was a great man, the man my mother fell in love with,' Harry turned and sneered at Snape, 'How you ever thought she could love someone like you is beyond me Sev. See, I know you, so don't think anything you have to say is important, because it's not. I will say this, fine, you helped, what little help you gave just because I happen to have my mother's eyes,' Harry stepped over to Snape and pulled his glasses off, 'You saw my mother's eyes, but couldn't get past the fact I looked like my father, the man Lily Evans fell in love with.'

'Shut up Potter, you don't know anything and you should show some respect.'

'What, you're kidding right, I'll show respect to people who earned it, who deserve it, you don't Severus.'

'Harry, Severus, is everything alright?' Minerva asked as she looked between the two men.

'Everything's fine Professor, I was just telling Severus he has to earn respect to get it, like you Professor, I respect you, so I treat you like you should be treated. Now I'm going to have my lunch, been busy, working,' Harry turned again and walked off.

'I think you just got to see the new Harry Potter Severus, I wouldn't push him if I was you. And if you want Harry to respect you, then you should start by earning it,' Minerva nodded curtly then continued on her way.

Snape stood there seething before he finally made his way down to the great hall and up to the staff table. But of course, he sat in his old seat, not the headmaster's seat as that position was now headmistress. He watched Potter while he ate and noticed a lot of people sitting with him, laughing while they ate, which made Snape seethe more and he knew the real reason even if no one else did.

Harry, Neville, Hannah, Terry, Luna, the Patel twins were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating, but talked and laughed at the same time. Some of their parents were sitting with them listening to the friends talking. After a while, Snape saw Potter get up and leave, but he never turned towards the doors to go outside, he headed in the other directly. Snape made up his mind and headed out of the great hall. He made his way up through the damaged castle, then he stepped in through the portrait of the fat lady and went straight up the stairs to the boys dorm rooms. He looked in every room until he saw Harry Potter lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

'Potter.'

Harry turned his head but otherwise he never moved, 'Snape, is this more on respect or is there something else you would like to talk to me about?'

'You're right, I do need to earn your respect. But what I said before was a lie, the way you sounded, the way you spoke to me wasn't like your father at all, it was exactly your mother all over.'

'So Sirius told me, she had a bit of a temper and never backed down,' Harry sat up and swung his legs off the bed, 'So you loved her, you're whole life. Tell me the truth Snape, did you ever tell her?'

Severus sighed, 'No, she saw me as a friend, then you're father talked her into going to Hogsmeade one day, from then on, I lost my chance. They were together ever since.'

'Is that why you had a go at me so often, because I reminded you of that chance you lost?'

'Yes, but over the years I realised something else. I did love Lily, very much, but not a love a man had for a woman, a love a man had for his best friend. It took me a long time to realise that and that is also the reason why I used to put you through so much. It wasn't the fact that I lost Lily to your father, it was for another reason.'

Harry stared up at Snape, 'What reason, tell me?'

'I found myself…' Severus hesitated but realised he should just get it out, 'being drawn to you.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry kept staring up at Severus Snape and what he said made Harry finally understand why Snape used to treat him like shit, Snape wanted him. Harry stood up and stepped over to Severus Snape.

'So that's why, I'm finally hearing the truth, so keep going, no more lies, no more secrets, what else Severus?'

'Don't Potter, I just thought you deserved to know why I did treat you unfairly.'

'Blimey, can't we just put all that behind us. Look, the war is over, Voldemort is dead, I killed him. There are no more secrets left, so why don't you finally come clean with me?'

'Because it's not right, I'm the same age as you're parents, you're not even eighteen yet.'

'But I'm still a man, a man you said you were drawn to. So tell me the rest, drawn to me as a friend, like my mother, or drawn to me as a sexual partner.'

'I think I should go,' Severus turned then Harry grabbed his arm, 'This won't help, nothing will come of it.'

Harry pulled on Severus' arm until he was turned back around and inside the room. Then Harry flicked his wand at the door, closing and sealing it.

'Let me tell you something first then you can see if you can tell me,' Harry took a closer step to Severus, 'Sometimes sitting in your wretched classroom, watching you sneer at me, I would fantasize that you would make me stay after class. I suppose that wasn't really a fantasy as it happened all the time, it's what happened after in my fantasy. The moment everyone left, I would have you bent over your desk why I fucked you're arse, I would go hard because you pissed me off and wanted to hurt you, so I took my anger out on your naked arse. That is something I've never told anyone. So come on Sev, I just told you something big, tell me the truth.'

'Alright,' Severus turned slightly, 'I wanted you, I wanted to love you, to make love to you, I wanted your naked body against mine.'

Harry stepped in front of Severus, 'Do you love me Sev, because you said you wanted to love me, to make love to me, so do you,' Harry leaned in and brushed his lips over his old potions teacher lips, then ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

'Yes, I do, but it's not right.'

'Sev, it's not dark magic, so fucking shut up and get those pants off will you or I'll take them off,' Harry took a step back, 'Come on, I said get them off,' Harry lifted his wand and waited. Finally he saw Severus nervously undo his pants, then stop again, 'If you don't keep going, I'll take them off and I won't be gentle,' Severus finally had his shoes off, then lowered his black pants, then his underwear which was also black, 'Move your robe aside and let me see what you've got for me.'

'Harry,' Severus said his voice with a nervous quiver to it.

'Shut it and do what I say,' Harry watched again as Severus slowly moved his robe aside, 'Better,' Harry stepped over to him again then ran the tip of his finger along the hard shaft before wrapping his hand around Severus Snape's pulsing cock, 'Now, doesn't that feel good Sev, my hand around your cock?'

'Yes, but it's not right.'

'It is right and no one will know Sev, just us,' Harry moved his hand away and took Severus' hand and led him over to the bed, then he took his glasses and his own clothes off, 'Bend over Sev and I don't want to say it twice,' Harry grinned as Severus bent over his bed without hesitation, he stepped closer and lifted Snape's black robes and saw his arse sticking up, then Harry slapped it hard, 'Oh you are about to be punished Snape, so expect some pain,' Harry grabbed each cheek and pulled them apart, 'Oh look at you, ready and waiting just for me,' Harry ran his finger over his hole before bringing his hand down hard on the white cheeks again and felt Severus flinch but heard the quiet groan at the same time, 'All those times alone in your office, I bet you wanted to do this to me, didn't you?'

'Yes, I wanted to have your little arse sitting on me.'

Harry slapped his arse again, this time as hard as he could, 'Such a naughty thought for a teacher to have, so get on your knees Sev,' Harry waited until Severus sunk to his knees, 'Open your mouth and take your punishment,' Harry grinned as Severus Snape instantly opened his mouth, but he could see the lust in his eyes, he wanted to suck Harry's cock, so Harry took a step closer and pushed himself into Snape's waiting mouth, then just held his head and moved his hips, 'Suck Sev, take me all the way,' Harry just kept holding Severus' head as he's hips moved, thrusting into his mouth. He stood there staring down watching his old potions teacher suck him, not once did his mouth ease up then Harry was shooting his juices down his throat. Harry only stopped for a second to give Severus time to swallow then thrust again and kept thrusting until his was rock hard again, 'Now it's time for your pain, bend over the bed and be ready to feel my cock in your arse.' Harry grinned again as Snape instantly bend over the bed and pulled his robes aside, 'How many times have you had sex Sev?'

'Never, I've never made love before, so love me Harry.'

'Oh my virgin pet,' Harry conjured some lubricant, then coated himself, and his fingers before he slipped the first finger inside Snape's arse, 'You are so tight pet, have to loosen you up a bit,' he slipped a second finger in and scissored them as he moved then in and out, then a third finger slipped in, 'Tell me how you feel pet?'

'More, I want more.'

Harry snickered, then removed his fingers to Snape's protests, 'Oh don't worry pet, next is the part you want,' Harry positioned himself and just gave a very small push until the head of his cock was inside Snape to loud moans of pleasure, 'I haven't started yet Sev, you really are a bad boy, wanting me to fuck you. Tell me, do you want me to fuck you pet?'

'Yes, make love to me.'

'No, I said I want you to say you want me to fuck you, so tell me pet.'

'Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Harry.'

'There's my good pet, so here's your reward,' Harry pushed all the way in, held for a minute then started to move out then back in. He kept it slow, just went all the way in and almost all the way out. He felt Severus push back towards him and his back arched every time he's cock hit a certain spot, so Harry kept moving his cock until he was groaning himself, then finally let go. He lay over Snape's back, kissed his neck, 'Is that what my pet wanted?'

'Yes, I want it again, always.'

'Oh you'll get it Sev, after you do me,' Harry slipped out and saw some of his own cum around Severus' Snape's arse and waited until the potions master stood up, 'My turn pet, my turn to have you in my mouth, to have you in my arse.'

'Yes, whatever you want, just tell me and I'll do it.'

'Oh I know you'll do it pet, so rest yourself, because you're in for a long afternoon.' Harry grinned as the two men sat on Harry's bed, their lips met in a very hungry kiss. That kiss was showing how much they wanted each other, how much they needed each other, it showed the truth, that Severus Snape was in love with Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Severus Snape was finally making love to Harry Potter, something he had been dreaming about for years. He wanted to give Harry as much pleasure as he could, so he made sure his own cock hit Harry's prostate every time he slipped in and out. Severus knew he was giving Harry pleasure, he could hear it until both of them groaned loudly. Severus slowly slipped out and pulled Harry into his arms and held his naked body to him.

'I want us to be together.'

'Not so fast Severus, let's just take this slow okay. I've had serious for so long, now I don't have that bastard after me, I want some fun, which does includes fucking you. I just want some time to myself.'

'No, I want you to be mine, live with me Harry, let me show you what a wonderful life I can give you. You just have to let me and I'll do anything.'

Harry sighed and sat up staring down at Snape who was gazing up at him with so much love on his face.

'No, I want some time to myself, to spend time with my friends, to go out. But the main thing is, I really want time alone. So I won't be living with you, we won't be a couple, not in that sense. We'll see each other occasionally, that's it.'

'You don't love me, do you Harry?'

'I don't love anyone, I won't let myself love anyone, never again. I do care about you, but that's all I can give.'

'Who did you love?'

Harry got up off the bed and pulled his clothes on, 'Sirius, I loved him so much, he was like my father and I lost him and don't you dare say anything about him ever again or I'll beat the shit out of you.'

'You're better than him, a better man, but if you loved him, then he had the best of you. Think about loving me Harry, I will look after you, I'd do anything for you.'

'No, I said I won't love anyone, now we've been in here for a long time, I want a shower, then have some dinner. You should get dressed in case Professor McGonagall comes up here.'

Severus sighed but got up off the bed, then pulled his clothes on. He slipped his arms around Harry's waist.

'I will show you that we can be happy together.'

'Maybe we could, but not that serious. You won't talk me around Sev, nothing will. All my life has been danger and stress, now it's not. I'm going out to have fun, to enjoy my life, so give it up.'

Severus sighed heavily, 'Can we see each other, away from here?'

'Yeah, we can do that. Where did you have in mind?'

'Anywhere, just somewhere we can be alone.'

'Alone for more fucking or just to be together?'

'Both, but just to be with you, alone, that's what I want.'

'Okay, I'll work something out. But I saw you watching me during lunch, be careful or you might give yourself away. I want this kept between us, at least for now.'

'Are you getting back with the Weasley girl?'

Harry heard the jealous tone Severus used, 'I haven't thought about it. We might have a bit of fun, but I know Ginny, she has liked me for years, she wants serious, I told you I don't. I know I have to talk to her, she's expecting me to but I've been putting it off. But now you better leave and I'm going to have a shower,' Harry leaned up and kissed Severus Snape before leaving his room and going into the boys bathrooms. Harry was standing under the water after he finished washing and just let the water relieve his stress. When he opened his eyes he saw Severus watching him, 'Why are you in here?'

'I can't help it, I want to be with you.'

'Occasionally you can, but that's it. What if someone came in here Sev, I know you're not a stupid bloke, so don't start acting like it,' Harry turned the water off, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself.

'Why are you so different, so cold, you never used to be?'

'Well let's think, torture, dying, more torture, killing, I think that can change anyone. But I'm not cold, I just don't want anything serious, I want some time to myself,' Harry sighed, 'We will be together Sev, but you have to give me some space.'

'Can you promise me that we will be together?'

'Yes, I promise, now will you get out of here before someone sees you in Gryffindor tower, considering you're a Slytherin, you shouldn't even be in here.'

'Don't make it too long,' Severus sighed then left.

Harry stared at the door, he felt something for his old potions master, but he was serious about never loving anyone. Harry went in and got dressed then headed back down into the school and saw Neville sitting at the Gryffindor table, but he also noticed Severus watching him.

'Where have you been all afternoon?' Neville asked.

'Just resting, but tomorrow I'm going to head out and buy a flat or something. Get my own place, I think it's time.'

'Well I suppose it is, but I figured you'd still want to stay at the Burrow with Ron?'

'No, I love the Burrow and the Weasley's, but it's time for me to get my own place.'

'What about Ginny, she talked to me a lot about you.'

'I know I need to talk to her about that, but I know Ginny, she wants more than I do. Tell me what she said.'

'That she hoped to marry you one day, she loves you Harry.'

'I'm not looking forward to telling her it won't happen, not with me. I promised myself a long time ago I will never love anyone, not again.'

'Again, did you love Cho, she's the only other girl you dated.'

'No, Sirius, I love him, he died. So as of now, I'm single and staying that way.'

'That's not a good way to live Harry, I'm sure after some time you'll feel different.'

'Even if I do, I won't be taking it any further than just a bit of fun. I think if I lost anyone else, I wouldn't survive next time. So to me, being alone is the best way to be,' Harry stared eating, but he noticed Severus still watching him. At one time their eyes met, Severus gave Harry a smile, Harry sighed but smiled back before he finished eating.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The following day, Harry did find a flat, it wasn't big, but wasn't small. He told Minerva McGonagall he would be back to help, just not sure when or how often. Harry said goodbye to Neville before he found Severus standing in a dark corridor watching him, so Harry walked over and gave Severus some parchment with his address on it.

'Not today, but you can come over tomorrow if you like.'

'I'll be their first thing in the morning.'

'Not too early, after ten will be fine. I'm resting and still healing.'

'I could look after you if you let me.'

Harry sighed, 'No, how many times do I have to say it. If I was your teacher you would have lost half your house points by now. So listen Sev, no, I want time to myself.'

'Alright, but I'll be there tomorrow, after ten. Do you think I could have a kiss before you go?'

Harry smiled then moved them both back into a dark corner and they started snogging fiercely.

'Not too early, remember, I like to sleep in. Now I have to go,' Harry ran his hand over Severus groin, then laughed as he heard his potions master groan before he walked away. He headed up to speak with Madame Pomfrey and she gave him enough potion to last a month. Harry thanked her and promised he would keep taking it then he left Hogwarts. He apparated to his flat and was thankful it had some basic furniture in it. So he put his stuff away then went out to buy some food and whatever else he needed. He spent hours getting linen, bathroom products, kitchen products and food before heading home and every time Harry thought of the word home, he smiled because his flat was his home.

Harry put everything away and figured he should see Ginny and get it over with. He can start by just seeing Ron and Hermione, let them know about his flat. If she wanted to talk, then Harry would tell her exactly what he wanted, nothing serious. So he left his flat and apparated to the Burrow and walked slowly towards the door. He looked inside and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Percy sitting at the table and wondered where George was. So Harry gave a knock then stepped inside.

'Harry, you look a lot better than the last time we saw you,' Arthur said.

Harry chuckled, 'Yeah, had a lot of good sleep, lots of rest and Madame Pomfrey's disgusting potions, so I feel good.'

'It looks like you got some new clothes,' Hermione nodded to Harry's clothes.

'Yep, went shopping after giving the goblins a piece of my mind. I just came from stocking up on food for my flat I just bought,' Harry sat down and gave Hermione a piece of parchment with his address on it.

'I figured you'd buy a place in Godric's Hollow?'

'I have thought about that, but I think I will when I want a house. For now I'm happy with a flat, just someone to lay my head,' Harry noticed Molly looked at Arthur, then Charlie and Percy also looked at their father and wondered what was going on, but before he could ask Ginny spoke.

'I was hoping you would come here soon Harry, I want to talk to you, alone if we could?'

Harry looked towards Ginny but noticed Hermione staring at him, 'Sure, we can do that.'

'Come outside,' Ginny and Harry got up and headed outside.

'What's that about?' Charlie asked.

'They used to date, Harry broke it off after Dumbledore died,' Ron said.

'Ginny wants to get back together with Harry, she's always liked him and now the war is over, that's what she's hoping Harry wants,' Hermione explained.

'So are you going to tell us if they will since you two seem to know more than we do?' Percy asked.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before looking at everyone else, 'Ginny loves Harry, she told me before we left, but she never told Harry,' Hermione said.

'Harry told us he will never love anyone, not after Sirius, so we don't know what's going to happen.'

'But his relationship with Sirius was different to what it could be with Ginny, surely he can see the difference,' Molly said.

'I don't think it will matter to him mum. Hermione told Harry she loves him, even if it's just as a friend, Harry just tells her he cares about her, he said the same about me, Dumbledore, everyone. He won't let himself love anyone.'

Ginny ran inside and up the stairs, Harry walked slowly into the house and sat down.

'I take it that talk didn't go to well,' Arthur said.

'Not really and I was expecting it, well I was expecting to be hexed to be honest, she decided to hit me instead. She's got a good punch on her though.' Harry rubbed his chin.

'What happened?' Hermione asked as she took Harry's hand.

'She told me she wants us to get back together, I said we can see each other occasionally but that's all. She said she wants serious, I said I don't. She said she loves me, I said I care about her but I will never love anyone or ever get married. So I gave her the choice of a casual relationship or to turn her attention to someone else. That's when she hit me. Anyway, let's forget about my personal life.'

'Surely when you've had some time Harry, you'll feel differently,' Molly said.

'No, I won't. I promised myself I'll never love anyone, it's not worth the pain when they die or leave,' Harry turned to his friend, 'I'm thinking of heading out tonight, go to some club, have a good time, interested.'

'Not yet Harry, maybe after some time,' Ron shrugged.

Harry noticed Ron looked a little uncomfortable. He expected Ron to be upset because of Fred, but everyone seemed okay if not a little quiet.

'Is something going on, I getting this feeling there's something else here that no one is talking about.'

'Would you mind if we talk in private Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Sure Mr. Weasley,' Harry got up and followed him into the living room, 'Are you upset with me because of Ginny?'

'No, you're both adults, you have to sort out your own lives. This is something else I need to discuss with you. Why don't you sit down?'

Harry sat on one of the sofa's, why Mr. Weasley sat in his old armchair, 'What's going on Mr. Weasley.'

'I need to ask a favour Harry, something I don't want to do, but I have no choice.'

'After all the years of living here, you can ask me anything. You and Mrs. Weasley have both said I'm like family and I always hoped that wouldn't change even if I didn't get serious with Ginny.'

'It hasn't even though we never knew anything about you and Ginny dating or that she loved you. We've always known she's liked you and had hoped you would take notice. But as I said, that's your life.'

'Okay, so what's the favour?'

'I'm not sure if you noticed, but in case you didn't, there was nothing on the table, not even cups of tea, no fruit, nothing.'

'No I didn't notice, which is strange now you mentioned it.'

'I haven't worked in months, neither has any of the others. As you heard, we did stay at Muriel's for a while. Charlie, Bill, Percy and George all chipped in with what little money they had because we never wanted to be in debt to Muriel, she would have made our lives impossible if that happened. Even Hermione gave us some money.'

Harry finally realised what was going on, 'Do you need some money Mr. Weasley?'

Arthur sighed, he hated this, not being able to care for his family, but he learned long ago he had to shove his pride when it came to looking after his family. Now though, he was about to ask a young man for help, something that didn't sit well with Arthur at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Arthur looked directly at Harry, 'Yes, I would like to ask you for a loan, until we all get back on our feet. The last couple of weeks, we've had a little food that Ron got from Hogwarts and what we could buy with the little money we had, but with so many of us here, including Bill and Fleur, that didn't last.'

'You should have said something earlier Mr. Weasley, I'll go straight into Diagon Alley and get you enough and you can take your time paying it back. I would say you don't have to, but I know that's where Ron gets it from, he always wants to pay me back.'

'Thank you, but yes, I will be paying it back. We just don't know when we might start work again. The minister did say that no one is working at the ministry right now, not until they can find all his supporters.'

'It's fine and I understand about this hurting your pride. You know I'm very independent, I hate asking for anything, but I've learned that everyone needs a hand occasionally. Think of this as well, you've taken care of me for years, I lived here, I ate here, Mrs. Weasley even mended my clothes. You've both said I'm like a son, so this is just another member of the family helping another.'

'We do think of you as our son Harry, but it does hurt my pride knowing I can't take care of my family myself.'

'I get it, I do, so I'll head out now that way Mrs. Weasley can cook her great meals.'

Arthur and Harry stood up, Arthur shook Harry's hand, then hugged him, 'You're a wonderful young man Harry, thank you.'

Harry smiled, 'Anything for you Mr. Weasley,' Harry followed Mr. Weasley back to the kitchen, 'I have to head to Gringotts, want to come with me?'

Ron and Hermione nodded, 'Yes, we'll come Harry.'

'Thanks mate.'

'Anytime, so let's go so Mrs. Weasley can fill this place with her wonderful cooking,' as Harry turned Molly Weasley got up and hugged Harry, 'It's fine Mrs. Weasley, I just wish I knew sooner,' Harry smiled as she let him go, 'I wonder if that's why there are so many people still at Hogwarts. I noticed a lot seemed to come and go from the Hufflepuff rooms and there are always a lot of people eating in the great hall.'

'Yes, it could be the reason Harry, Minerva would not turn them away if they needed a hand.'

'No, she wouldn't, but maybe I could help. Set up some fund or something until people get back on their feet. But I'd need someone to look after it so people like death eater kids get nothing, I don't give a shit about them, but everyone else deserves some help. I might talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow, see if that's why people are at Hogwarts. If it is, I could start with ten million, that should help.'

'Ten million,' Ron blurted out, 'blimey, how rich are you?'

'Ron, you shouldn't ask things like that,' Hermione said.

'It's fine Hermione. The goblins gave me the key to a third vault, but I found that the Blacks were really rich. That vault hold just over fifty million in gold, not including all the other stuff in there. The vault I normally use is the one my parents set up until I turned seventeen, so that had a million. But the one I just got has over a hundred million. So you see, I can set up a fund and I can take as much time as I want and not think about anything for a long time. I wonder what my parents did so they had so much money, I never asked Sirius, never had time,' Harry saw Ron's mouth hanging open, Hermione looked stunned and the other Weasley's all stared, Harry shrugged, 'Come on, let's go.'

'Yeah, go,' Ron stood up still staring at Harry, 'I don't get why you didn't buy some huge house, you can afford it.'

'It's just me, I don't need anything that big, at least not yet. Maybe later I will, set up rooms like libraries, maybe even have some muggle electrical things, like tv's and dvd. Come to think of it, a house on some land might be good, I could get a dog, I always wanted a dog. Anyway, let's go into Diagon Alley, do you need anything why where in there Mrs. Weasley?'

'No thank you Harry, it's mainly food we need right now, everything else can wait.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled then left the house with his two friends. They apparated straight to a lane not far from the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into the old pub. The moment they were spotted, everyone applauded and started shaking their hands and patting their backs. Harry, Hermione and Ron gave everyone a smile before heading to the back then straight up to Gringotts. Harry went over to a counter, sneered at the goblins, he hated dealing with them, but had no choice. He organised a vault for the Weasley's and another vault for a fund, he just needed someone to look after it for him. Then the goblins wouldn't allow Ron and Hermione to go down with Harry to his vaults, so he went with just a goblin and got enough so the Weasley's could shop for everything they needed.

The three friends headed back to the Burrow, Harry handed a small bag of gold to Mrs. Weasley then a key to Mr. Weasley.

'You gave Molly the gold Harry, but what's this key for?'

'A vault I set up for all of you to use, it's got a million in it. Now you can all take your time. I figured with so many Weasley's, you could use it and it's not like I'll need it.'

'You didn't need to do this Harry, we just wanted a small amount to keep us going until we head back to work.'

'I know, but look at it this way, with so many supporters at the ministry, that's going to take a long time to sort out so you won't be able to work for a while. So many people are trying to get back on their feet, so people won't be spending what little money they have in shops like Weasley Wizard Wheezes, not for a long time anyway. Plus there's not a lot of shops open and some won't be for a long time, Diagon Alley is half destroyed, bloody death eaters.

'Even though I wish you didn't do this, thank you and what we don't use you'll get back just like you'll get back the rest.'

'I really wish you didn't worry about that, it's not like I need it and I love staying here and eating here. You can't get better food than Mrs. Weasley's and man did we miss it why we were away, didn't we?' Harry looked at his two friends.

'Yeah, especially when we were eating things like that fish, or the mushrooms, ah,' Ron grimaced.

'Or not eating at all Ron,' Harry grinned, 'How often did we go without food.'

'I don't want to think about that Harry, it'll give me nightmares. You dream of Voldemort, I dream of no food.'

Harry burst out laughing surprising everyone, but after a minute they realised how right Ron was. Harry always had nightmares about Voldemort, if Ron was scared of anything, it would be not having any food. Such a big different to two close friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Molly, Arthur and Percy went to do some shopping, while Harry sat and talked to Hermione and Ron, Charlie mainly listened to the three friends.

'So you go into Gringotts and have a go at the goblins, why?' Ron asked.

'After telling them I want to go to my vault, he asked me why the sword wasn't found with Griphook if I made a deal with him. So I told him that if that sword is needed by a worthy Gryffindor, it will always return to Hogwarts, where it belongs. Then I said I don't agree with the way they expect stuff back, I called them greedy. I even said to Kingsley why was he at Gringotts, to be annoyed by goblins, because that's all they do, little shits.'

'Harry, that's just the way goblins are.'

'Their shits Hermione and they piss me off. Imagine if Griphook didn't turn on us, they wouldn't have known we were there and we wouldn't have destroyed the building on the dragon.'

'I wonder what happened to it, where it went after we left?' Ron asked.

'Probably to find other dragons like him. What did he look like?' Charlie asked.

'Large, big spiny things on its back and tail.'

'A Norwegian ridgeback, so it'll want to find a mate. But if you were on its back, you're lucky it didn't try to eat you. They don't like anything touching their backs.'

'I think it was just glad to be out and flying, it never took any notice of us,' Harry said, 'I have to admit that it was fun flying on the back of a dragon, even if it was dangerous.'

'Fun, it was the most frightening thing I've ever done,' Hermione said.

'Well you don't like to fly on brooms Hermione,' Harry grinned, 'But you did fly good to beat that fiend fyre though, considering you have touched a broom since our flying lessons in first year.'

'Well I knew the theory, so it wasn't that hard to work out, but I hate being up so high.'

'What's this about fiend fyre?'

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at Charlie, 'Bloody Crabbe set it in the room of requirement, then couldn't control it. We only just got out of there and we had Goyle on the broom, Harry had Malfoy.'

'What happened to Crabbe?'

'Died in the fire,' Harry shrugged, 'He always thought he was good at everything when he was bloody stupid.'

'This doesn't sound like you Harry, so cold about a boy dying.'

'I've seen so much death, it's just part of my life, so I'm used to it. But Crabbe, he set the blasted thing and almost killed us and his own friends. People sometimes don't think about the consequences of their actions, he sure didn't.'

'He really wanted to be the one to get Harry, make a name for himself. I don't like the fact that anyone died, but he did bring it on himself,' Hermione said.

Arthur, Molly and Percy carried a heap of bags into the house. Charlie got up to help his parents and brother put everything away.

'I'll start dinner, Arthur, let Bill and Fleur know.'

'I'll do that now Molly,' Arthur gave Harry a smile then walked over to the fireplace.

'So why didn't you come tell me about this Ron, I could have help ages ago.'

'It wasn't up to me Harry, it was up to dad and mum. Neither of them wanted to ask you and decided to wait as long as possible. We heard them talking about Muriel, so we all said not to ask her but to ask you. You wouldn't expect anything from us if you loaned us the money, Muriel would. But it still came down to dad.'

'I would have offered straight away if I knew. Anyway, I might go home, change and head out for the night.'

'No you don't Harry, you're going to eat dinner first.'

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley, 'Alright, and I can't say I'm not looking forward to it.'

'Have you spoken with Professor Snape?' Hermione asked.

'We spent some time together. At first he went on about being arrogant and all the rest. I had a go at him, and he realised he couldn't talk to me like that anymore. So he found me in Gryffindor tower and apologised. We sat and talked, got a few things out in the open.'

'You had a go at Snape and he apologised to you, blimey, what did you say to him.'

'He went on about how I should show respect, I told him he had to earn my respect. He realised I was right so that's when he came to see me in Gryffindor tower.'

'Were there any others staying in Gryffindor tower?' Hermione asked.

'No, just me, Neville's there every day, but so is Hannah, the Patil twins, Ernie, Terry, their parents, grandparents. But I saw Neville watching Hannah, he likes her, so I told him to go ask her to lunch because I'd seen her watching Neville. So hopefully, we might all see them together soon, if Neville can get over his shyness of talking to girls.'

'After what he went through at Hogwarts and the way he was fighting, do you really think he's still shy?' Ron asked.

'With fighting, he's great and won't take shit from anyone, but with girls, yeah, he's still shy. He asked how I did it, you know with Cho and Ginny. I said after a DA meeting Cho and I just snogged, then after that quidditch match, Ginny just walked towards me and we snogged. I told Neville to go do that, just walk up to her and snog her, he blushed really bad,' Harry chuckled. 'But you can't talk Ron, look how long it took you to let Hermione know you liked her when all of us have known for years and Hermione was just as bad.'

'Well you know I thought she liked you not me, so I was worried about that.'

'I don't know why I never told Ron, but sometimes he acted like I meant nothing to him, well, not nothing, but a friend only.'

'Neville and I spoke about you two, we kept seeing you stare at each other, but you just couldn't say anything. We would sit there laughing wondering when you two would finally get off your arses and say something to each other. You finally do, right in the middle of the fighting, not the best time to snog.'

'Yeah, you said can't you hold it there's a war going on,' Ron laughed, 'But I wasn't going to stop Hermione snogging me, especially with the way she was wrapped around me, legs and all.'

'Ron,' Hermione blushed making Harry and Ron laugh and the three friends never realised the others in the kitchen were listening to them. Even after all the danger and fighting, they were still friends and able to laugh about everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After a tense dinner with Ginny glaring at Harry the whole time, Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley for a great meal before he headed home so he could change to go out for a while. He found a great place called the Happy Hippogriff, so he sat at a table with a drink and watched everyone enjoying themselves. He did get recognised even in the dark room, so he had his hand shook, offers of drinks, even offers of sex from a lot of woman, which he decided to take one up on her offer, so they left the club, with Harry not realising he had been followed and seen.

Harry spent a great time in his bed with the tall blond woman, she was willing to do anything and Harry just let her have her fun, but he also did a lot and thoroughly enjoyed himself. After they finished, the woman dressed, kissed Harry then left, he went and had a shower before climbing back into bed.

The following morning Harry woke to wonderful smells of breakfast and thought he must still be dreaming, until Severus Snape stepped into his bedroom with a tray laden down with food, juice and tea.

'You could have waited until I let you in Sev and what's all this,' Harry sat up and Snape placed the tray over his legs.

'Breakfast love, so eat up while I go clean up the kitchen.'

Harry sighed as he watched Snape leave, then he looked down at the food, enough to feed Ron or three people. Harry took a drink of his tea before he started eating. He'd gotten through about quarter when Snape walked back in and sat beside Harry, giving him a kiss.

'You didn't eat a lot my love.'

'Sev, stop with the love business okay,' Harry sighed again, 'But I could never eat that much, Ron yeah, not me. It was really good though, so thanks.'

'You should eat more, you're too skinny.'

'I've always been skinny, you know that,' Harry put his glasses and watch on before moving the tray off his legs and stood up ready to dress.

'What did you do last night?'

Harry finished dressing before he faced Snape, 'First I had dinner with the Weasley's, then I went to a club, had a good night there. I said I was out to have fun Sev, that's what I did, had fun.'

'I know, I was just asking. Now, can we spend the day together?'

'Some of it, I told Ron and Hermione I want to take them out tonight. I think they deserve to have some fun for all their help, so I'm shouting them a fun night.'

'Alright, then we can spend our time together here.'

'Sure, if you want.'

Severus stepped over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug, 'I love you.'

Harry sighed again, 'I know you do Sev and I do like you, a lot. Now stop sounding so down, we survived Voldemort, let's enjoy ourselves,' Harry moved out of his arms and took his hand and they went to sit in the living room, 'Tell me about yourself, I don't really know much about you Sev. Well apart from what I saw in the memory and you were a death eater at one time. Tell me why you joined him?'

'You heard what your mother asked me in the memory, about my home life.'

'Yeah, I heard, what of it?'

'It was terrible, my father was a muggle, he liked to hit. My mother and I got hit all the time and he wouldn't let her comfort me. So at Hogwarts, making friends with people like Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, they made me feel like I had someone, people that cared.'

'I was hit all the time, never got any comfort and I never turned to the dark arts.'

'That's why you are a better man than I am. But Albus never mentioned anything about you being hit.'

'He didn't know, it stopped when Hagrid came to get me when I was eleven. After that, there was no reason to mention it.' Harry watched Severus' hand as it lightly moved up and down his thigh, gently massaging at the same time, 'That feels nice.'

'I could give you a proper massage if you like, I'm very good.'

'Soon, but tell me what you used to think about when I was sitting in your class?'

Severus looked down at his hand, 'Of us making love, of you sitting on me behind my desk, of being together in my bed.'

'Did you ever fantasize about having me bent over your desk, fucking me?' Harry chuckled when he saw Severus blush, 'You did, so was I just bent over it or lying completely on top of it?'

'Both, with you telling me to love you, to make love to you then I'd have you on your back, your legs up against my shoulders and we watched each other.'

'Might have to try that on the table, or in my bed, it's softer.'

Severus stared at Harry, 'Sit over me, please.'

Harry stared at Severus for a few minutes, then sat across him, 'Like this Sev?

Severus nodded, then ran his hands up Harry's back and under his shirt before he moved them to the button of his jeans.

'Lift up for me,' Severus smiled as Harry knelt up, so he opened his jeans, lowered them so his cock was exposed before he moved so he was lower, then pulled Harry's hips to him and his cock slid into his mouth.

'You love my cock, don't you Sev, can't get enough of it,' Harry pushed as far as he could go and felt Severus nod making him chuckle, 'Do you want me to fuck your mouth or stay still,' Harry felt Severus hands moving his hips, but never stopped sucking, 'You want me to fuck your mouth,' Harry laughed, then leant over and started to move his hips and watched his cock slide in and out of Severus Snape's mouth. He never slow, never stopped going all the way in and all the way out until he finally shot his cum down Snape's throat and he could see love, desire and pleasure on his old potions master's face as he swallowed every drop, then licked Harry's cock clean before sucking again and Harry realised he could have Snape doing anything he wanted and he would do it, which gave him a few idea that he might try out later. For now, he was happy to let Snape get him off as much as he wanted which he wanted to a lot and Snape was happy to oblige.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

When it was getting late, Harry made Severus leave no matter how much Snape begged to stay so they could keep making love. Harry took his hand and walked him to the door.

'I told you I'm going out with Hermione and Ron,' Harry opened the door, 'I'll see you in a few days.'

'Tomorrow?'

'No, the day after, casual remember.'

Severus sighed as he nodded, 'Alright, fine, I'll make you breakfast again.'

'If you want to, now go, I have to get ready.'

Severus leaned in, 'You will see we could have a good life together,' he kissed Harry then turned and walked away.

Harry shook his head, then closed the door before going into his bathroom to shower. He dressed then headed back into his living room where he poured a drink before he headed to the Burrow. He was just about to walk inside when Hermione stepped outside and pulled Harry away from the house.

'What's going on Hermione?'

'I'm not sure who's idea it was, but Mrs. Weasley wants us to take Ginny with us. She's upstairs getting ready.

'Well I suppose she can come if she wants, but I hope neither of them are thinking this will make me want to get serious, but it could hurt Ginny.'

'Why would it hurt her if she came with us?'

'Last night I took a woman home with me, she offered, I accepted it. It might happen again.'

'So you just took some strange woman to bed?'

'I said I'm out to have fun and it was her idea, so yeah I did.'

'It's not like I could stop you, but I did want to warn you about Ginny.'

'I'm warned.' Harry nodded then they both stepped inside and sat beside Ron, 'You look good Ron, you got some new clothes mate.'

'Well I really needed some, like you and Hermione, my stuff was wrecked. I said to dad that I'll use a bit of that money but pay it back when I'm working.'

'That's why I gave so much because you all needed some, it was a long year, well almost year.'

'Oh Harry dear, you look very nice.'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, how are you?'

'I'm good and I hope you don't mind, but I thought Ginny could do with a night out as well, especially since she is an adult and hasn't had a chance before.'

'That's fine, everyone wants to have some fun now it's safe.' Harry saw Charlie walk down the stairs and he was dressed in nice clothes, 'Don't say you're coming with us Charlie?'

'No, got plans of my own, but you never know, we might bump into each other. I'm heading out with some friends I haven't seen in a while and last time we did this, we went from one place to another until we found the perfect place. Mum, not sure what time I'll be home, well, if I come home at all, I might stay with my friends.'

'You're an adult Charlie, just be careful.'

'I always am,' Charlie kissed his mother's cheek waved to Ron, Hermione and Harry then left.

'I never knew Charlie liked to go to clubs, but I suppose the last few years, since I first met him, it wasn't like he had a normal life, like what he would have been doing before.'

'Charlie was always one for going out like this, sometimes we'd hear stories of him not coming home for days. If he did stay here for the Christmas break, he did the same thing. You had a lot on your mind, probably never noticed.'

'I probably didn't Ron,' Harry saw Ginny walked down the stairs.

'I hope you don't mind me coming with you three, I wanted to get out for a while.'

'I don't mind, it's time to have some fun, but you look nice.'

'Thank you.'

'So if we're ready then,' Harry stood up, then Hermione and Ron, they all said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley then Harry told them where the club was before the four of them apparated away.

The group got some drinks and found a table, then Harry had a few of the woman he'd spoken to the night before walk up to him and again offered to share his bed for the night. Harry said it was early and hadn't decided what he was going to do, but he'd let them know, making the woman and Harry laugh before the walked off.

'So are you here for a repeat performance Harry,' the tall blond asked as she stepped over to the group.

'Sandra,' Harry smile, 'No, I just brought my friends for a night out. Were you hoping?' Harry laughed.

'Maybe I am, you know where I'll be if you want to,' she kissed Harry's cheek then walked off.

'Tall, who was that?' Ron asked.

'I met her here last night,' Harry said but never elaborated, then he had a few woman pulled him onto the dance floor with all of them laughing again.

'It seems he's made a lot of friends,' Hermione said and noticed Ginny who looked upset, 'He did say he wanted to have some fun, looks like he is.'

'Harry hated dancing,' Ron said as he watched his friend with five women.

'Well if you look at him, he's not really dancing, the women are,' Ginny said stiffly.'

Over the next couple of hours, Harry talked his friends into getting up to dance as well. Ron only agreed because it was pretty dark, so he wouldn't get seen.

They had just sat down when Charlie and three male friends walked inside. They spotted Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny so Charlie's group joined the Harry's group at their table, before two of the male friends got up and danced together with Charlie explaining they were gay and a couple. The tall blond walked back over to Harry.

'Have you decided if you want to have some more private fun Harry?'

Harry laughed, 'Not tonight, I'm staying with my friends, maybe another night.'

'You know where I'll be,' she waved and walked off.

'Some more private fun Harry?' Charlie raised his eyebrows.

Harry shrugged, 'She came home with me, well for a few hours anyway,' Harry sounded casual then kept watching everyone until he spotted a dark haired man over the other side of the club watching them, 'Be right back,' Harry got up and left, heading over for Snape.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Charlie watched Harry, 'That's Snape, he doesn't take me as the type that likes clubs,' Ron said, 'Harry looks angry at him, I wonder what's going on.'

'Harry does look angry, where Snape looks upset, which is strange, Snape never looks upset. I know Harry said they talked things out, but I can tell something is going on with both of them,' Hermione said as she watched Harry and she could tell he was having a go at Snape before their old professor left, Harry got another drink before sitting back down, but he acted like everything was fine and stared at the people dancing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry knew eventually one of them would ask and even though he hated lying, he had a story ready and hoped they went with it.

'So Charlie, from what I've heard from your mother, you have a very casual life, a lot of girlfriends yet you haven't picked up one woman tonight,' Harry stared over at the dragon handler.

'Mum doesn't know the truth mainly because it was my private life.'

'What does that mean?' Ron asked.

'What that means my dear brother,' Charlie grinned, 'That I do have a casual sex life, but not with woman, I happen to be gay and shag blokes.'

'Blimey,' Ron's mouth fell open making Charlie, his friends and Harry laugh.

'It's not that shocking Ron, close your mouth,' Harry pushed Ron's mouth shut making the others laugh and Ron glare, 'I think being bi is the way to go, more fun and a larger choice.'

'Harry,' Hermione said in her normal stern voice.

'What, it's fun Hermione and I said I'm out to have fun.'

'Are you saying you've slept with woman and men?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'I'm saying exactly that Ron, well, one bloke, one woman, the tall blond.'

'And the bloke?' Charlie asked.

'Just someone I met,' Harry shrugged.

'What were you talking to Snape about, he didn't look happy?' Hermione asked.

'He wanted to talk to me, about my mother, I said another time, I was here for fun, not anything serious. He sometimes thinks I'm still his student he can bully, not anymore.' Harry got up to get more drinks for everyone and headed for the bar, as he was ordering, Charlie stepped beside him.

'I thought you could use a hand.'

'Yeah, I could, thanks.'

'But also to ask if you were serious before, you shagged a bloke and a woman?'

'Yep, not shocked are you Charlie?'

'No, to tell you the truth,' Charlie leaned closer to Harry, 'turned me on thinking of you with a bloke.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'Did you tell me that for a reason,' Harry took a step back so he was blocking his friends view of Charlie, then ran his hand over his groin.

'It got me thinking, maybe we could hook up later.'

Harry grinned and though Charlie would be a lot of fun in bed, 'You're on, just don't let your brother and sister find out.'

'They won't, when you all leave, I'll head to your place.'

'You know the way,' Harry smiled again, then both men picked up the glasses and headed back to the table where the other two men had sat down. So Harry and Charlie handed out drinks to everyone. Before Hermione talked Harry into dancing with her since Ron didn't really want to.

'Ginny's upset,' Hermione said once she was with Harry on the dance floor.

'I told her I don't want anything serious. But did you find out if it was her or her mother that wanted Ginny to come with us.'

'No, but I think it was Ginny's idea. She probably thought if you would see she's an adult and could have a good time as well, you might change your mind.'

'I won't, I'm not getting into anything like a serious relationship. Look, I can't say if that will change in a few years, but I can say I won't love anyone. I explain to you and Ron why that is and I'm sticking to it.'

'I know you did even if I'm hoping you change your mind on that. But if you slept with a woman and bloke, it could mean you end up in a relationship with a bloke.'

'It could, I'm not thinking about what will happen later on, I just want to have a good time. I think we all deserve it, don't you Hermione.'

'I do, I just don't want to see you alone Harry, I want you to have someone in your life, not just friends, but someone special.'

'I had someone special and he died, I won't go through that again. So now can we drop the serious Hermione and have some fun?'

'Alright,' Hermione smiled then kept dancing with Harry.

After another few hours, Hermione, Ron and a reluctant Ginny decided to leave. Harry gave Charlie a look before he said he might head home as well and he noticed Ginny smiled, probably thinking he was going home alone.

Harry just opened his door when Charlie walked up behind him and had Harry pinned to the wall and they were snogging before the door even closed. The moment their lips parted, Harry laughed as he kicked the door closed then took his glasses off and dropped them on the small coffee table, then held Charlie's hand and headed for the bedroom, where both of them quickly got rid of their clothes. Then hands were touching the other's cock as their lips met again. After some hungry, hot and wet kisses, lots of tongue use and some hand play, their mouths got to enjoy each other for a while, then Charlie coated Harry before sitting over him, riding him hard and fast until they finished then Charlie coated himself, moved and had Harry on his hands and knees, pumping him. Charlie laughed at how loud Harry's groans became. They went a few more times and when they had exhausted each other, both collapsed onto the bed and within minutes they were both asleep.

Charlie woke the following morning with Harry asleep on his stomach, but could tell he was waking. Then Harry moaned softly as he rolled onto his back.

'Blimey I'm sore, you can go hard Charlie, not to mention how blasted big you are.'

Charlie laughed, 'Oh, did I hurt the saviour?'

Harry slapped Charlie's arm, 'Prat,' then he stood up and stretched, 'You shagged me knowing your sister likes me, don't you see anything wrong with that. Don't get me wrong, I liked it and this is what I want, a casual life with lots of fun and shagging.'

'Well I thought you were cute and I had to see what you were like, but we won't tell my sister anything about this, I do not want to get hexed.'

Harry laughed as he pulled his robe on, 'I don't blame you, I've seen your sister hex people. So she won't find out from me mate.'

Charlie got up and dressed, 'Good, but I should head to the Burrow. Maybe we might hook up again.'

'Maybe we will, but I have to say Charlie, I thought I had some scars, you're worse than I am.'

'Working with dragons is dangerous, I think that's why my social life is all about having a good time.'

'I get you there, I've had serious for years, not it's time for some fun,' Harry followed Charlie to the door, 'See you around.'

Charlie kissed Harry then walked away. Harry stared after him for a few minutes then closed the door, reliving the previous night before he finally went to have a shower, then out to have some breakfast and the start of a new day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Later that day, Harry came home and found Ginny leaning against the door of his flat, so he opened it and they both stepped inside. Harry went straight to the kitchen and unloaded his shopping before he faced Ginny.

'So what's up Ginny?'

'Where are your glasses?'

'I decided to get contact lenses, I thought about it years ago, never got the chance to do anything before now. So, why are you here?'

'Well, even though I don't like the fact that you don't want to get serious with me, I thought we could still have some time together. You did say that as long as it was causal, right?'

'Right, I did,' Harry stared at Ginny for a minute and something occurred to him, but thought he'd wait and see what she had in mind. Then Ginny took his hand and they both sat down where she instantly started kissing him. Harry always enjoyed kissing Ginny, but if he was honest with himself, at the time they did snog, it was a good distraction, got his mind off Voldemort. As soon as their lips parted, Ginny moved until she was sitting astride Harry, 'What are you doing?'

'You said it was time for some fun, so let's have some.'

'You aren't the type of girl to go with casual sex and if you don't want sex, then you shouldn't sit like this on a bloke.'

'You were gone for almost a year, so maybe now I am up for casual sex.'

'It's not going to happen,' Harry lifted Ginny off then stood up, folded his arms and stared at her.

'Why, you had sex with some bloke and that woman, why can't you make love to me?'

'Add another bloke to that but yeah, I did. I've said I'm not going to love anyone which means I don't make love, I fuck, hard and that's the way I want it. You're a virgin right?'

'Yes, what's that got to do with anything?'

'I will not take your virginity in a casual relationship and you shouldn't give it away, not like this. Find someone that you can have a proper and serious relationship with, then have sex with him.'

'But I always wanted you to be my first.'

'It's not going to happen Ginny, I'm out to have fun, hard sex with different people and that's going to be my life. You always wanted a full time boyfriend, then marriage, I'm not that bloke. You're a great girl, good looking, a lot of fun to be with, but you want the family life, so find a bloke that wants the same thing because it will never be me.'

'Why, you used to like being with me, so tell me what changed you so much?'

'I never changed, I made up my mind about my life before we got together. But this, what you see now, this is me, you just never got the chance to see the real me before. Think about it Ginny, think about what was going on over the last few years. It was Voldemort, it was danger, it was stressful. Those times were the worst and we, none of us were really ourselves, we couldn't because of the danger. I didn't even know what I was like until after he was dead because I never got a chance before. I admit I did have a good time with you, but that's all it was to me, a good time with a great girl. But if we had sex right now, then I never wanted to see you again, you would get hurt and end up regretting it, then add the fact if you got pregnant, I still wouldn't want a life with you, just to see my kid, that's it. That is not the type of life you want or deserve, you deserve someone that can love you, dedicate themselves to you and only you, I'm not that bloke because that's not the type of life I wand. Now I think you should go.'

Ginny felt the tears fill her eyes and one thing she knew, she didn't want Harry to see her cry, so she turned and ran from the flat. Harry sighed, then closed his door before he went back to his kitchen to work on some dinner.

After dinner, Harry went out again, this time to a different club and again, people recognised him, offered to buy him a drink, shook his hand and woman wanted sex. So as the night progressed, Harry ended up with two women back in his bed. The three of them kept going for a few hours before they left, Harry showered again then fell asleep.

The following morning he woke again to smells of breakfast. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Snape with a tray of food.

'Morning,' Severus smiled as he placed the tray across Harry's legs, then gave him a kiss.

'Are you going to do this every time you come here?'

'I said I'll take care of you and that's what I'm doing.'

'It won't change my mind Sev,' Harry saw Snape try to hide the hurt look that came to his face, 'But we can spend time together, I said that. Why don't we go out somewhere together, not as a couple, as friends?'

'I'd like that because there is somewhere I'd like to take you, something I want you to see.'

'Alright, after I eat, we can go to whatever this something is.'

'Good, now where are you glasses, their not beside the bed?'

'I chucked them after I got contact lenses, I need to put them in when I finish.'

'Why did you get contact lenses, are you trying to look better, because you already look good.'

Harry smiled, he couldn't help himself when Snape said things like that, 'I wanted a change, I don't worry about things like looks, but getting rid of those glasses felt good,' Harry started eating why Snape watched him. No matter what he said, Snape would just keep loving him, doing things for him, caring for him and even though Harry hated to admit it, it did make him feel good, knowing someone wanted to dedicate their life to him. So he thought he'd give Snape a break, spend some time with him, as a couple even if Harry still didn't want a full on relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

After Harry ate, and dressed, he left his flat with Snape, but Snape held Harry's hand and he just couldn't say no. They found a deserted spot, then Snape apparated them away. When Harry looked around he saw a large white two story house surrounded in trees. He followed Snape into the house and Harry stared around. He saw pictures of himself place all of the large living room.

'I had this built with you in mind, hoping you would like to live here with me.'

Harry stared around before he looked at Severus, 'It's beautiful, but I told you I don't want serious Sev, we can spend time together, here if you want?'

'I know what you said, but I'm still hoping you'll change your mind once you've had enough of fucking those other woman and men.'

Harry stared into Snape's eyes, 'Have you been watching me?'

'Of course, I saw the tall blond you took home, then Charlie Weasley before those other two women. I did see Ginny as well, did you fuck her too?'

'Sev, you're getting a bit possessive here and no, I didn't fuck her. She wanted me to, but I know what she's like, she still wants serious,' Harry sighed then stared out the window, 'You have to give me some space to live my life.'

'I never said anything or stopped you even if I wanted to, so I am giving you space.'

Harry turned, 'Then why watch when it could hurt you?'

'It does hurt, but you always want me after, so I'm fine,' Severus took Harry's hand, 'I want to show you the house that way you'll feel comfortable coming here.'

'Alright, lead the way,' Harry gave him a smile and followed him from room to room until he came to his office and saw a large desk sitting in the middle of the room, 'Get your pants off now?' Harry stood staring at Snape as he took his shoes and pants off and when he went to undo his shirt, Harry place his hands over his to stop him, 'No, leave that on, now sit in the chair.'

Severus stepped behind his desk and sat down, 'Now what?'

Harry grinned, then removed his own shoes and clothes before he sat on the desk in front of Snape but had his legs spread wide.

'I'm here Professor Snape, so what do I have to do this time?' Harry smirked as he saw Snape blush, 'Clean your office, maybe clean up your cauldron, or,' Harry stared down at the large cock sitting between Snape's legs, 'Suck you, make you cum. What's my punishment going to be Professor?'

Snape's breathing became heavy, then he grabbed Harry and turned him until he was bent over the desk then he was inside Harry, thrusting hard.

'So my professor wanted to fuck me on his desk, what if someone comes in and sees us Professor, another student, would you fuck them too?' Harry groaned loudly.

'No, only you,' Snape groaned as he kept pumping Harry's arse until he finally let go.

'Is that all for my punishment, or is there more,' Harry stood up and turned around but he could tell Snape didn't want to say anything, 'Tell me what I am supposed to do or I can leave you know.'

'No, don't leave,' Severus looked down at his wet cock, 'Lick me, clean me with your tongue, then I want to ask you something, to let me do something.'

Harry knelt down in between Snape's legs and started to lick his cock, he kept licking until it was clean and hard again before he looked up.

'Now what did you want to ask me?'

'Let me watch you with them?'

Harry stood up and stared down at Snape, 'You want to watch me fuck other blokes and woman?'

'Yes, I want to see what they do to you, what you do to them,' Snape stood up and took Harry's face in his hands, 'Please Harry, let me see why you want them.'

Harry pushed Snape until he was leaning over the desk then thrust hard into him but he kept thinking about what Snape wanted. The more he thought about it, the harder he pumped and he never stopped until he finished.

'Tell me I can Harry, I want to see.'

Harry sat on the chair and stared up at Snape, 'If I let you watch, you have to stay quiet, you can't make one sound. But so no one can see you, I'll let you use my cloak.'

'So I can be right beside the bed watching?'

'If you want, now sit on the desk and wank off for me, I want to see you.'

'Why don't you do it?'

'Do what I say Sev, wank off and make it good.'

Snape nodded then sat on the desk, he wrapped his own hand around his cock and started to pump.

'Faster.' Harry smirked and watched as Snape's hand instantly moved faster, 'Do you like pain Snape?'

'If you give me the pain I'll like it.' Snape started to groan loudly.

'Stop, I don't want you to finish.'

'I'm so close, I need to.'

'You do and I leave,' Harry laughed as Snape's hand instantly moved off his cock, 'Better, remember who the boss is Snape, me. Now play with your balls, squeeze them, hard.'

Severus stared at Harry then cupped his own balls and started to squeeze them, but he kept his eyes on Harry who was watching his hand.

'Now wank yourself again,' Harry grinned as Snape instantly started to pull himself, 'Stop, I'm not going to let you cum, not yet Sev. Now lay down on your desk, spread your legs wide and squeeze your balls again then I might let you get satisfied,' Harry watched as Snape moved until he was lying down on the desk playing and squeezing his own balls, 'You've been a good pet, so go on, finish yourself while I watch.'

Severus wrapped his hand around his cock again and pumped, but this time he went hard and fast until he was shooting his own cum over himself but he could see the desire, the lust on Harry's face and finally understood. Harry liked to make him do whatever he wanted, he got him off, he wanted to be the boss, to give him orders. Now Snape might have found a way to get Harry to finally live with him, he was going to use anything to make that happen because Harry Potter belonged to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

The next time Harry went out, he made sure Snape knew so he could be at the flat ready to watch. So Harry was approached by the tall blond again and thought why not, so they headed back to his flat. He made sure they talked a little as they walked to the bedroom that way Snape would be ready and under the cloak. Harry couldn't see Severus nor did he hear him the whole time he was with the woman, but knowing Snape was there watching them really turned Harry on, thinking of him pleasuring himself why he watched Harry fuck this woman. After the woman left and Harry showered, he stepped into his bedroom to find Snape sitting on his bed.

'So you got to see, did you like watching that Sev?'

Severus looked at Harry as he sat down, 'Yes I did and I cleaned your cloak after.'

Harry chuckled, 'Imagine what my dad would say if he knew you'd cum all of his invisibility cloak why you watched his son fucking some woman?'

'He's probably hex me, like he used to.'

'You tried to hex him as well Sev, so don't try to make me think it was all him.'

'I'm not, we hated each other, but I never got any satisfaction with him, he was just so fast, I can admit that now.'

Harry smiled then pushed Severus back and climbed over him, 'I think you're getting the last laugh here Sev, you're fucking his son.'

Severus smiled, 'That's true and can we…' he stopped.

'Can we what,' Harry undid Severus' shirt, leaned down and started to circle his nipples with his tongue.

'Fuck, can we fuck?'

Harry grinned, but never stopped his tongue moving, he did rub himself against Snape's groin and could feel him growing, then within minutes Snape was naked and in Harry's bed.

A few days later, Harry went to the Burrow to see Hermione and Ron. The moment he got there, Hermione dragged Harry outside.

'What's up this time?'

'Ginny, she told me what happened, then she won't stop asking me to talk to you into changing your mind.'

'She told you she asked me for sex and I turned her down?'

'Yes, I don't really want to be in the middle of this, but she never stops asking me to talk to you. It's not really a conversation I want to keep having Harry.'

'Sorry, even if it's not my fault Hermione. She shouldn't want sex with me because it won't go anywhere and I keep telling her that. I told her to go find a bloke that wants her then lose her virginity.'

'The thing is Harry, she's hurt right now and I'm worried that she might just let anyone do it then she can go to you and say she's not a virgin anymore.'

'I don't want her to do that and I know if she did she would regret it later. I'll talk to her again, see if I can't get through to her. Has she said anything to Ron because he wouldn't like it?'

'No, but she might and you know Ron will go off if she does, the whole house will hear him and know what's going on.'

'I'll try and make her see sense.'

'Okay, thanks and tell her to stop asking me, I don't want to know about your sex life.'

Harry chuckled, 'It's great and a lot of fun.'

Hermione punched Harry's arm, 'You're a prat Potter.'

'You've been hanging around Ron too much,' Harry and Hermione stepped inside and Harry spotted Charlie walking down the stairs. He gave Charlie a smile and a small nod and got one back, so more great sex tonight. After chatting with Charlie, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, Harry went up to use the bathroom before he knocked on Ginny's door.

'Harry, have you changed your mind?' she asked hopefully.

Harry stepped in and closed the door, 'No, and you can't keep asking Hermione to talk me into it, because it won't work. Blimey Ginny, go find someone that will treat you the way you should be treated.'

'I can't, not till I've made love with you. Please Harry, I want you to be my first.'

Harry sighed as he stared at Ginny, then an idea came to him, 'I will on one condition, if you don't agree, then I never will,' Harry hoped this would change her mind.

'What, I'll do anything.'

Harry hoped that wasn't true, 'I have this friend, he likes to watch me when I'm with others, meaning he loves to watch me have sex with the men and woman I take to bed. If you want sex with me, then he gets to watch. He won't touch you, he doesn't do that, he just has this thing about watching me.'

'You want me to let another man watch us make love?' Ginny said quietly as she stared up at Harry.

'Yes, so think it over, but if you do, it won't be tonight, I've got plans,' Harry left the room with a smile on his face. Ginny looked completely shocked so Harry hoped that was the last time he would hear about this. He sat with Hermione and Ron again, talking about what they were going to do now. The first few weeks after the fighting, they just wanted to relax, now though, it was time to think about the future. Harry stayed for dinner, before heading home. He notified Snape who arrived straight away. When they heard Charlie knock on the door, Snape hurried to the room to get ready. Harry said he'd give him a few minutes before he took Charlie into his room. At one time when Charlie was down between Harry's legs, Harry thought he heard a quiet groan from Snape and he couldn't help but smile over at the area he thought Snape was standing. Charlie didn't notice anything, he was too engrossed with what his mouth was doing Harry's member. When Harry had Charlie on his hands and knees, fucking him, he felt Snape's hand on his arse, so he gave Snape a nod to let him know he could touch him and just hoped Charlie never found out that Snape was there watching them. But Harry thought it was so erotic as Snape had his fingers shoved inside him, while Harry had his cock in Charlie and the red head had no idea anything was going on, but it did make Harry hotter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A week later, Harry got another visit from Ginny, 'Did you come to tell me you've changed your mind?'

'No, I came to tell you I'll do it, he can watch.'

Harry turned away from Ginny so he would see his face, he'd been hoping she would have been turned off or disgusted with the thought, finally he faced her.

'Fine, I'll let him know to be here tonight. But it won't be just me fucking you Ginny, we like to watch you do things, to me, to yourself, that means to touch yourself. I fuck hard and it's not making love in anyway, so expect it to be painful being you're first time. So now, are you going to do what we want?' Harry stared intensely at Ginny with this one last hope that she would change her mind.

'Yes, I'll do anything. So I'll go now and come back after dinner.' Ginny smiled then hurried from the flat.

Harry left his flat and apparated to Snape's place and explained what was going to happen.

'You know what she's going to do, don't you Harry, so why go through with this?'

'I still think she might back out when she sees who this bloke is that's going to watch. But I want you naked and touching yourself.'

'I can make a potion, slip it into her drink so it won't work, because she just might be determined to go through with this even with me there. But she might also tell everyone about you and me, spending time together in that way.'

'She might,' Harry shrugged, 'So this potion, won't she taste it?'

'You forget who you're talking to Harry, I am a potions master, a very good potions master. So to answer your question, no, she will not taste it or see it. Just so you know, it was used a long time ago to stop this, now there's a simple charm that can be used. But I have an extensive library on potions.'

Harry grinned, 'I know you do and I know you're good Sev. Tell me the truth, do you think I'm any good at potions?'

'You were hopeless love,' Snape's smile disappeared hoping Harry didn't get angry for calling him love again. He'd been so careful not to say it, this time it just slipped out.

'Don't look so worried Sev, fine, if that's what you want to call me, you can. But I wasn't that bad, when you weren't goading me or sneering at me, I could make a potion pretty easily and not just from your blasted book either, even if that did work better. You know Sev, that should be the book students use, even Hermione admitted my potions turned out better than hers when I followed your instructions.'

'Thank you and I did mention it to Albus once, he didn't think they would pass it because of my past, you know, being a death eater. What happened to the book, where did you hide it?'

'The room of requirement, but blasted Crabbe set fiend fyre, destroyed everything.'

'He was such a foolish boy, hopeless with any spells, he should not have used such a dangerous and advanced spell like that. Not many people can control fiend fyre, even I would not use it, it's too volatile.'

'Yeah, Hermione said the same thing. She knew it could destroy horcruxes, but would never use it, I don't blame her after seeing it.'

'Have you thought about going back when Hogwarts reopens, do your last year?'

'No, I couldn't be restricted like that anymore, I'm past that. What about you, do you think they will let you teach again?'

'I did speak with Minerva and she said if I'm allowed, she wants me back as potions master again, not as the defence against the dark arts teacher.'

'So Sluggy's not staying, he only did when Dumbledore asked him and of course because of me. You know if you do go back, we won't be able to see each other that much.'

'That's why I'm not returning.'

'Sev, you're a good teacher, when you stop being an arse and start treating all the students how they should be, not based on their house.'

'I couldn't be away from you Harry, I love you too much to only spend the odd night every couple of weeks with you.'

'I'm sure you could work on a way to leave Hogwarts for a few hours. You can have your personal fireplace restricted to open just to here and put the fidelius charm around this place so no one but you and I can get in.'

'Minerva would need to allow that Harry, what would I tell her.'

'Make something up, I'm sure a clever man like you can think of something Sev.'

Severus smiled because he realised that Harry did want to be with him, now he's actually trying to talk him into it so they can be together.

'I'll talk to her and if she doesn't, then I won't return, if she does, I will.'

'Good, but let's go eat then get ready for tonight.'

'I'll cook something here, so come sit in the kitchen while I throw something together.'

Harry nodded and followed Snape into the large kitchen, 'Where did you learn to cook?'

'My mother taught me, she thought everyone should have the basic knowledge. Being very good at potions herself, she just adapted that to cooking instead of potions and she was excellent with cooking. So you like my cooking, do you love?'

Harry shook his head but smiled, 'Yes, you're very good even if I have only had your breakfast, not dinner.'

'Well, you are about to taste that for the first time. Now why don't you pour us a drink and sit that cute arse down even if I wish you were naked while you watched.'

Harry laughed, then poured them both a drink, 'If I was naked Sev, you would get distracted and the meal would be a disastrous.'

Severus smiled, 'You're probably right, I can't get enough of your naked body, I want it all the time.'

'I know you do, I see you lusting after me all the time, you do it so much you almost drool.'

Severus grinned, 'Sometimes I even pant because my mouth wants to lap every bit of your juices from you. Now stop so I can concentrate on our food.'

Harry laughed, then sat down, he watched as Snape worked his kitchen like he worked his potions lap, very precise and of course, brilliantly and Harry was almost drooling just from the smell of the food Severus was preparing and couldn't wait to eat it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Harry and Severus were sitting on the sofa in the flat, when they heard a knock at the door. Harry shrugged then walked over and opened the door.

'Ginny, come in,' Harry stepped back to let her in. She took one step and stopped when she saw who was sitting on the sofa, 'Something wrong?'

'Um,' Ginny turned to face Harry and lowered her voice, 'it's not him, is it Harry?'

'Yes, Severus and I spend a lot of time together. So are you coming in or changing your mind, you can go if you want.'

Ginny saw the look on Harry's face and realised he hoped she would back out. So she straightened her shoulders and walked into the living area.

'Professor Snape.'

'Miss Weasley,' Severus gave a curt nod, 'It seems we have some plans tonight.'

'Um, yes, but I never thought it would be you. Can you answer this for me, do you like young girls?'

'No Miss Weasley, I'm gay, I like men. So you have nothing to worry about, I won't be touching you.'

Harry smiled at Severus, 'Let's have a drink first, Severus, would you get them please?'

'Of course Harry,' Severus got up, making sure Ginny couldn't see what he was doing and poured the potion into her class, then filled the three classes with Firewhiskey before handing them out, 'You do drink Firewhiskey, don't you Miss Weasley?'

'Yes, thank you,' Ginny took her class, then took a drink, which made her cough, but she took another trying to calm herself down.

Harry and Severus looked at each other and took the occasional sip as they watched Ginny. They knew her nerves would get to her so they just let her drink. The moment she finished, Harry stood up.

'Shall we go into the bedroom?'

'Um, okay,' Ginny said in a very soft voice, then followed Harry and Professor Snape into Harry's bedroom which was softly lit, 'Now what?'

'Let's all get comfortable, so why don't we undress,' Harry smiled at Ginny then he started to undress as Severus did. He turned but leant himself against Severus who wrapped his arms around Harry, but one hand was around Harry's cock, 'Are you going to undress, we can't have sex with clothes on Ginny.'

Ginny stared at Harry and how Snape was holding Harry. She nervously undressed before standing before the two men.

'You have a very sexy body, don't you think she looks good Sev?'

'Even though I am gay Harry, yes she does. So this should be interesting,' Severus' hand never stopped on Harry, he just kept it moving back and forth, but his other hand was rubbing Harry's arse.

'Let's start with something to relax you,' Harry moved slowly out of Severus arms, sat beside Ginny and kissed her, 'You need to relax unless you want to just go home?'

'No, I want us to make love.'

'I told you I don't make love, I fuck, hard,' Harry slid his hand up the inside of Ginny's thigh, at the same time he pushed her legs apart, then tilted his head to see, 'You might be nervous, but you're already wet, that's good,' Harry stared into Ginny's eyes as his hand cupped her heat and heard her suck in a sharp breath, 'Feel good.'

'Hmmm,' she nodded, but glanced quickly at Snape who was holding himself but watching them.

'Before I get you to do things, I'm going to get your nice and hot,' Harry gently pulled Ginny until she was sitting right on the edge of the bed, then knelt between her legs, 'Time to see what you taste like.'

'Taste like,' Ginny squeaked nervously.

'Surely you've heard about this Ginny, in case you haven't, I'll tell you. I'm going to lick you, stick my tongue inside, lap you from your very core, lick you like a dog lapping water,' Harry smirked then lowered his mouth to her and the moment his tongue touched her she jumped, so he grabbed hold of her hips to keep her still then thrust his tongue inside her warm centre which started her moaning and he could tell she was trying to hold it in, but when his tongue touched her nib, she almost screamed with pleasure, 'So sensitive,' Harry stood up and stepped back against Severus, 'Touch it, rub it, we want to see you give yourself an orgasm.'

'Why can't you do it?'

'I could, but I said we like to watch others touch themselves. Some come on Ginny, if you want the rest, you have to do your part. Open those lovely legs and play with yourself,' Harry gave her a nod, then watched as she nervously put her finger on herself, 'Just rub it, but spread those legs wider, it looks good.'

Harry and Severus stood together, Severus with his hand around Harry's member again and they both watched as Ginny took herself higher, she looked down as she groaned loudly and Harry knew she was close.

'Look at me, I want to see your face when your orgasm starts,' Harry smiled as she lifted her head and he saw the defiance on her face but also the pleasure, 'You're almost there, keep going, keep rubbing, pleasure yourself, let us hear you scream with desire,' Harry knelt in front of her and watched her finger move and heard her groan until she screamed out, then he quickly put his mouth over her and kept her orgasm going longer taking her ever higher and she screamed louder. Harry stood up and watched as she lay back on the bed panting heavily, then he gently moved her further over the bed and lay beside her, 'Touch me, do what you saw Severus doing to me, but I also want a bit of your mouth.'

'But it's too big, it won't fit.'

'It'll fit, you just have to take it slow, so start by touching me,' Harry took Ginny's hand and wrapped it around his cock and started to move her hand, then removed his, 'That's it, go a little faster,' Harry lifted his head and stared at Severus who was still touching himself as he stared down at Harry, which made him lick his lips before facing Ginny again, then he took her hand away, lay her back down and sat over her, 'Open your mouth,' Harry smiled down at Ginny as she opened, then he moved until his member slipped into her mouth, 'You know what to do, use your mouth.'

Harry watched Ginny's mouth move slowly at first and pushed a little further in, he heard her gag, so eased back and just let her suck the head of his cock. Finally he was close, so he moved down and in between her legs. He knew it would hurt a bit but he told her what to expect. He positioned himself as he stared down at her, then slammed himself in hard making her scream. He never slowed he just kept slamming into her, over and over, but Ginny was almost ready because she kept grabbing at him, so Harry did, he thrust faster and harder until she screamed out. Harry kept going for a few minutes until he finally released. He could see love on Ginny's face, but he also saw satisfaction, but Harry knew that she was going to be disappointed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Harry had Ginny shower why he and Severus dressed, then sat out on the sofa. Harry wanted to shower, but he thought he'd wait until he talked to Ginny. The two men talked quietly until Ginny walked out and she looked a little embarrassed, but still satisfied.

'It's getting late, I should get home.'

'Yes, you should, but I thought I should tell you something first.'

'Okay, is it about us getting back together?'

'No, I told you we won't be Ginny, I like the way my life is,' Harry stood up, 'You didn't fall pregnant, we made sure of it.'

'What, but I did the charms,' she blushed as she realised Harry knew what she was doing, 'How did you know?'

'I know you, you were hoping if you were pregnant to me I'd finally get into a relationship with you,' Harry leant back against Severus, 'Severus is an excellent potions master, he added one to your drink earlier to make sure you couldn't fall pregnant even with your charms. I gave you every opportunity to stop this, but you weren't going to, even asking Hermione to get me to fuck you, well I did. But you didn't get what you wanted. No baby, no me, you just got fucked hard why Severus watched. I'm told you I didn't want this Ginny, so if this hurts, you brought it on yourself. Now I think you should head home before your parents wonder where you are,' Harry made sure he sounded cold to really push the message to Ginny that she will never get him. Once she ran out slamming the door after her, Harry turned to Severus, 'I'll shower, then let's go to your place Sev.'

'Our place, as of now, use this flat for your little sexual exploits.'

Harry stared up at Severus, 'So if I live with you, you won't stop me having sex with others and if I want to keep going out alone?'

'No, I found I like watching you fuck others, seeing your cock slide into someone else, but I see the difference when you do. With them, it is just fucking, with me, it means something now and you can't deny it.'

Harry grinned, 'Now I'll live with you and I do like being with you Sev, more than I thought I would or wanted to. But don't expect me to love you, you know why I won't.'

'I know, even if I am hoping you will, one day, but I don't expect it. So let's pack your clothes and go home.'

'You're on,' Harry grinned, then they both went back into Harry's room, packed his clothes and personal things from the bathroom before leaving. Once they were in their bedroom, Severus took Harry's bag and put his clothes away, then took his hand and led him into the bathroom where he ran a bath for Harry.

'Soak then I'll give you a massage.'

'You are spoiling me Sev, but I can't say it isn't good,' Harry stripped off and climbed into the large sunken bath, why Sev sat on the edge, 'What do you think she will do?'

'She's hurt, so I can see her saying something. She might only tell Hermione maybe Ron as well. But if she wants to hurt you, she might tell her parents.'

'Mr. Weasley said it was our business, so if I explain to him what she tried to do, he might let it go. But if she explains about you and how you were watching, then I have no idea what will happen.'

'I don't think she'll tell her parents about that, she'd be too embarrassed and there's always a chance she might think you will tell them she was lying.'

'Most people know I don't lie, but I think this time I will if she tries to hurt you. I don't care if she tries to hurt me, she wanted to deliberately fall pregnant so she could trap me.'

'You want to protect me love?'

Harry smiled up at Severus, 'Yes, I do, does that surprise you.'

'A little, because saying that shows you care about me.'

'Sev, I do care about you, a lot, I just can't allow myself to love you, to love anyone. But I wouldn't live with you if I didn't feel something.'

Severus smiled then leaned down and kissed Harry, 'If you can't love me but do care and want a life with me even with your little exploits, then I'm okay with it. I just want to love you Harry, I want to look after you.'

'You already are Sev, you feed me, you make sure I eat enough. Now you're running my baths and about to give me a massage. So since you're doing all that, why don't you wash me, I want to feel those strong soft hands on me again.'

Severus smiled again, he could tell, just by what Harry was saying and asking, Harry did love him, but he either didn't know or if he did, would never say it. But to Severus, he didn't care because he knew he had Harry's love, that is all he ever wanted. So he did what Harry asked, he took some body wash, lathered it up, then started to wash him. Made him stand and wash everywhere else before rinsing, then held the towel while Harry stepped into it. Then he dried Harry instead of using a drying charm, led him into the bedroom, made him lie down, then poured some lotion onto his back, sat over his naked arse and started to massage Harry's shoulders and back. He was just finishing when he noticed Harry was asleep, so Severus gently levitated him, pulled the covers back then got Harry comfortable before climbing in beside him. Within minutes, Harry had turned and was draped over him, making Severus smile. Even in his sleep, Harry wanted him, showed he loved him. So Severus put his arm on Harry, closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep knowing he would have the man he loved with him from now on.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Harry never went out to any clubs over the next few days, he enjoyed himself with Severus. Sometimes Harry would sit and watch Severus make potions and found the way he worked was so fascinating. Harry also found a training wizard in another room, so Severus would watch Harry train. Harry sometimes laughed while he was training because he could see Severus lusting after him again. So the next time he decided to train, he did it naked, then waited until Severus came in which made him burst out laughing when Severus grabbed him and took him right there on the floor.

They discussed what they were going to say if they heard from the Weasley's, or even just Hermione and Ron. Harry decided after what Ginny was going to do, he wasn't going to tell the truth. Severus was not watching, he was at his flat, but left when he went into the bedroom with Ginny. He wasn't sure if they would believe him or not, but Harry found he didn't care, all he did care about was protecting Severus and the life he'd made with him.

They had started to go out together and even when Severus put his arm around Harry or held his hand, Harry let him. They did get a few looks, but even that didn't worry Harry at all, he liked his life with Severus and if that meant showing it, than that's what they would do.

The two men were sitting down eating breakfast when Pig flew in and even though he was out of shape, Harry used his seeker skills to snatch the little owl out of the air, gave him a gentle pat, took the letter then sat Pig on the table, giving him a piece of his bacon before he unfolded the letter.

'Ron and Hermione have been to the flat twice every day for the last week. They want to talk to me and will be there at around eleven,' Harry looked up at Severus.

'You know what they want.'

'Yep, so I'll just write back and tell them I'll be there. Do you want to be there as well?'

'It might be more believable if I'm not. You are very good at hiding your true feelings, well when you aren't angry that is.'

'That was mainly Voldemort and you know why. But I haven't really been angry since that night, a little, but nothing like I used to,' Harry got up, grabbed a quill and ink then wrote his answer before giving it to Pig, 'Take that to Ron Pig.'

Severus watched the small owl fly off, 'Pig?'

'Pigwidgeon, that's what Ron called him, but Ginny started to say Pig, now that's all he answers too. Do you know Sirius gave Pig to Ron, Sirius sent me a letter one day, when he first escaped from you and Fudge, told Ron to keep it since he didn't have a rat anymore, I still had Hedwig.'

'Even though I never liked Black, I couldn't believe what you were both saying about Pettigrew and the rat.'

'I know you didn't like Sirius or my father and I get why, just like they hated you and you do know why as well. I'm just glad that Dumbledore believed me, Hermione and Ron, so he helped and we were able to rescue him.'

'I never did find out how you did that, care to explain.'

Harry sat back down, 'That year, Hermione had been using a time turner to get to all her classes, I had no idea until that night, she never told Ron or me. So when we explained to Dumbledore about Pettigrew being Ron's rat, he told us to use it and save two lives, Sirius and Buckbeak, which we did. That night Sev,' Harry looked up, 'I thought I saw my father and he saved me and Sirius.'

'Tell me.'

'Just before I passed out, I saw a patronus and a figure of the man who conjured it. Later, when Hermione and I used the time turner, even though we should have stayed hidden until the right time, I had to see if it was my father or not. Stupid I know, but I couldn't help myself. So there I was standing, watching, waiting for him to turn up and save the other me and Sirius, Hermione said I was dying, the other me was, then it hit me. I stood and conjured my patronus, a stag and it fought off all those dementors. I was seeing myself Sev, that's when I realised how much like my father I truly am. But I never thought it was me for the fact that he fought off around a hundred dementors, well I fought them off.'

'Harry, even though I gave you a hard time because I was drawn to you and never figured anything would come from it, you are your father all over in looks only. You're calmer when you need it, you have a hell of a temper, also when you need it, that is your mother. One little thing and your father would whip out his wand and hex someone, you don't do that. Even if I never wanted to admit it back then, you weren't like that, usually it was someone else that caused you to pull your wand.'

'Yeah, usually Malfoy, bloody git and he knew you would let him get away with it.'

'You do know why I let Draco get away with so much though, don't you?'

'Yeah, because he hated me and you wanted to make my life harder.'

Severus took Harry's hand, 'No, I didn't, well, sometimes. But the reason I let Draco get away with it is because he happens to be my godson.'

'Oh shit, bloody hell Sev, you mean I have to get used to seeing him when he gets released. Forget that, if he's here, I'll leave.'

'No you won't, this is your home. But Draco isn't really like what you saw Harry. That was all forced on him by Lucius, but Draco is a lot like his mother, who was also forced into that life and she had to act the part. Lucius wasn't a very nice man Harry, he was cruel and he used to hit Draco and Narcissa if they didn't do what he said. That is another reason I let Draco off a lot, I though he deserved a break. But you did see a bit of the real Draco and you told the minister, even after everything he said and did, you told the truth, you saw a small bit of what Draco is really like.'

'Well, he did help, so I felt like I owed him and I hated that feeling, but let's finish breakfast before I have to face my friends.' Harry gave Severus a smile knowing he was going to lie to his friends for this man and realise he did feel more for him than he realised, but he was still never going to say those words again, it made him frightened thinking about what would happen if he did.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

Harry walked towards the door of his flat and saw Ron and Hermione, but he also noticed Ron looked angry.

'Don't say or do anything until you hear it all Ron or I'll leave and not explain anything,' Harry opened his door and stepped inside before facing his friends.

'She said you had Snape watching while you had sex,' Ron blurted out the moment Harry looked at him.

'Is that what she said and you believed her I suppose. Well, she is your sister, that's to be expected.'

'Are you saying she lied to us Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, she did. Snape was here but left before Ginny and I went into the bedroom. But let's see if she told you all of it Ron. Hermione did you tell him what she'd been doing?'

'No, I thought I'd wait until we spoke about this,' Hermione could tell Harry wanted her to tell Ron, 'Ginny kept talking to me Ron, trying to get me to convince Harry to have sex with her. She kept doing that a dozen times a day, and it's not something I want to think about, I don't want to hear about Harry's sex life.'

'She shouldn't have done that, but why did you have sex then if you don't want to get back together with her.'

'I tried everything to get her to find someone else, but she kept turning up here. Finally I said if I had sex with her I'd still be out shagging others, I even threated, only threatened Ron, to have another person here with us, a woman I know that likes that type of thing, two girls, one bloke, I've had them before. Ginny said she'd do anything as long as I made love to her. I finally worked out why she was willing to do anything and even go along with that. So I didn't get those woman, I could have, but I didn't. But I did get some help from Snape to stop Ginny doing something,' Harry walked over to the small bar and picked up a small potions vials, 'Hermione can test the few drops in here to see what it's for, if you want her to that is,' Harry handed the vial to Hermione.

'What did she want to do Harry?' Hermione said but gave Harry a look that told him she had worked it out.

'She used the charms to make sure she fell pregnant, that potion I got from Snape was to make sure she couldn't. No matter what I said or did, she was going to have sex with me to make sure she got pregnant in the hope I would go back to her. After we finished, I told her Snape put that potion in her drink, he did that before he left. So you see Ron, this was all her doing and now she's lying about it, I hope you realise it's all her lies and not mine. When I told her about this potion, I did expect her to tell Hermione and I wasn't sure she would tell you. But did she say all this to your parents?'

'No, just us,' Ron stared at Harry and knew he'd never lied to him before, but also Harry sounded like he was telling the truth and if Ginny was willing to do that, then forget to mention it, then it must be her lying, 'She really wanted to get pregnant?'

'Yes, she did, she even admitted it, that's when I told her about the potion. So do you believe me Ron and I get why you might not, she is your sister, I'm just your mate.'

'I believe you because I know Ginny loved you and I could see her doing something like falling pregnant to get you. Tell me though, if she did fall pregnant, what would you have done?'

'I told Ginny it wouldn't have changed anything, the only thing I would do is see the kid, but it wouldn't have made me get back with Ginny. Now even more so,' Harry sat down, 'After sleeping with men and woman, I found I like men better. I enjoy their company more, I definitely enjoy the sex more. So that's who I'm going to be with from now on.'

'So like Charlie, you're gay,' Hermione said.

'Don't know about that, maybe I am, I just know I like the sex with men better.'

'Like with Charlie,' Ron shrugged, 'He told me, just asked me not to say anything to Ginny or mum and dad. He only told me in case the three of us were out and he wanted you again.'

'Yeah, he thought Ginny would hex him, we've only had sex twice. Well, twice he came here, had sex a lot more though. Have to say Ron, your brother is big, so it bloody hurt that first night.'

'I don't want to know any of that Harry, so keep it shut.'

Harry laughed, 'Alright, I won't say he choked me.'

'Ow, gross Harry, stop it,' Ron grimaced as he closed his eyes, 'Blast, now that imagine is in my mind,' Ron shook he's head but heard Harry laugh, and Hermione snicker, 'It's not funny, I'm straight, I do not want to think of you sucking off some bloke, especially my brother.'

'Ron,' Hermione said looking shocked.

'Well, that's what they do Hermione.'

'I know, but you don't have to say it.'

Harry laughed again and wondered if he should tell them who he liked to suck more than other blokes and decided since he goes out with Severus a lot now, they might suspect, or Hermione might at least.

'Say I like to suck blokes,' Harry laughed, 'and say I like to suck Snape,' Harry grinned, then burst out laughing as Ron and Hermione stared at him and both had their mouths hanging open, 'Oh yeah and I have to say, he really tastes good.'

'Ow Harry, he's our professor, how could you?' Hermione asked.

'Easy, at first, he just wanted to tell me he had always liked me and that's why he gave me a hard time. So I basically told him what to do, which he did, then had him bent over my bed in Gryffindor tower. I said that he had naughty thoughts about one of his students so he was going to be punished, and he was, but it was so much fun fucking him.'

'Harry,' Hermione's voice squeaked, 'Don't say that, any of it,' she shuddered why Ron still sat there with his mouth hanging open until Harry reached over and pushed it shut making him laugh again. But the three friends had a good time, with Harry making them both look either shocked or blush and of course, that made Harry laugh more.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

A couple of weeks later, Hermione and Ron went to Australia to find her parents. Harry was always at Snape's house, but he had finally started to think of it as home. Then one day he wanted to do something so he stepped into the potions room and stared at Severus, wondering what he would say and what he would do.

'Sev, I need to talk to you for a minute.'

Severus looked up at Harry and could tell by his face and tone of his voice that what Harry needed to say was serious. So he turned the cauldron down and took Harry's hand why they both sat.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, there's something I want to do. You said this is my home right?'

'Yes, I had this built with the hope you would live here with me love.'

'I want to go into my parent's house and get some of their things to bring here.'

'It's your home and if you want their belongings, than you should.'

'You don't mind?'

'No, this is your home, I thought you'd finally started to feel like it was.'

'I do, that's why I want some of their things,' Harry lowered his head and looked at the floor, 'I hate admitting this, but I'm scared.'

Severus heard how upset Harry sounded, so he wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into his chest.

'That would be natural, they were murdered in that house. I take most of the blame for that even if I did try to stop it from happening.'

'You did try Sev and you never realised it meant mum at the time.'

Severus tightened his hold, 'I sometimes wish I could go back and change everything.'

'So do I, but we can't, none of us can.'

'Do you want to go in alone, or do you want someone with you?'

Harry looked up, 'I want you with me, but I wasn't sure you would want to go in there.'

'I want to be there for you, to hold you if you need me.'

'Can we go after you finish that potion?'

'If you wish, but now I want to ask you something and I would like the truth.'

'Okay.'

'You're starting to feel more for me now, aren't you?' Severus noticed Harry looked wary then looked down again, 'You don't have to tell me, you never have to. Can you just admit that you do, that's all I want to hear.'

Harry sighed, then looked up, 'Yes, I do. You knew I would eventually, didn't you?'

'Yes, once you let me show you how good a life together we can have, you would see it and feel it. But I was serious, you don't have to tell me, ever.'

'I hope you can live with that Sev, because I can't.'

'I can as long as I have you. Now let me finish this potion and we'll go.'

Harry nodded, then watched Severus finish adding ingredients to his potion and wondered what he was brewing up this time. When Severus turned off the burner under the cauldron, Harry stood up and held out his hand to Severus, who took it and they headed to Godric's Hollow.

They both stood looking up at the house for a few minutes before Harry finally let go of Severus' hand and walked to the door. He stood staring at his hand on the doorknob when he felt Severus hand on his shoulder. The moment he felt Severus, it gave him what he needed to turn the doorknob, then pushed the door open.

'It doesn't look that bad.' Snape said as he looked around.

'Not down here, it's upstairs where the damage it.' Harry took a couple of deep breathes then stepped into his parent's house. Then stood in one spot staring around the large living room, 'Looks like it would have been cosy,' Harry stepped over to the fireplace and placed on top were pictures. Harry wiped all the dust and saw a picture of his parents wedding, another one with them both holding him, 'How old do you think I was in this?'

Severus stepped over to Harry and looked down at the picture he was holding, a picture of Lily, James and Harry Potter.

'I'm not that good at judging the age of babies, but I'd say sixth months, or close to it. This must have been taken after Albus told your parents about the prophecy.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because you were four months old when I told Voldemort about it, then he thought it meant you so I went to Albus and I know he came straight here to see them. And look at their faces Harry, even though they are smiling, you could see how tense they are, how stressed, worried.'

Harry studied his parent's faces, 'You're right, they do look worried,' Harry picked up every picture and place them in a pile on the old sofa, then looked around at the ornaments. He picked up a stag and saw Prongs writing on it, 'Dad,' he picked up another of a large dog with Padfoot on it, then another with a wolf, not a werewolf, just a normal wolf with Moony writing on it, then he picked up the last and threw it into the fireplace, 'I hate that rat, and I'm not sorry he's dead,' Harry placed the other three ornaments with the pictures the saw another, one a little larger. He picked it up and stared at it, 'A doe with a flower, a Lily,' Harry looked up at Severus, 'That's why you're patronus is a doe, because of mum?'

'Yes it was, but when I started to realise I had feelings for you, I was glad mine was a doe, the mate to your stag.'

'I'm glad as well,' Harry added that to the pile and went into the kitchen, 'Would you mind if I took some of this stuff?'

'No and if your mother bought this, she had good taste. I don't own anything like a large punch bowl or platters. They look like crystal.'

'Well my father's family were rich, so they probably are,' Harry picked up the crystal kitchenware and added those to the pile. He saw a lot of other things, but decided to leave it here, 'I want to go upstairs, into my room. Do you think I can get in there?'

'You could look, I don't know if you could enter, won't know till you do have a look.'

Harry nodded then both men went upstairs and they stood outside the busted door. Then Harry gave it a push and it fell into the room.

'Oh blimey,' Harry sucked in a breath as he stared at the wreckage inside his old room. The roof and part of the walls were down, scattered everywhere including his old cot. But both men also saw old, dried blood and realised that Harry must have been bleeding that night. Neither of them said anything, they just kept staring at the destruction that Voldemort had done. Not to just the room, but to the people who had lived here, Harry and his parents.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

'Could you help me pile all the wreckage to one side, there's a couple of things I want to find, they should be in here.'

'Of course,' Severus and Harry pulled their wands, then started moving bits of wall and roof then stacked it into large piles in the corner of the room. Then Severus watched as Harry put his wand in his pocket before stepped into the room and look around. Harry moved to the other corner and picked up what looked like a child's broom before he sank to the ground. Severus heard the sob from Harry and knelt behind him, 'What is it?'

'Sirius, he gave me this for my first birthday, don't you remember that picture and letter you found in Sirius' old room at Grimmauld Place. I was riding this with dad chasing me.'

'I never took a lot of notice of the picture, just the letter, which I have still got if you want it.'

Harry nodded, but ran his hand over the handle of the broom, 'I want to keep this,' Harry took a deep breathe then staring around, 'There,' Harry stayed on his knees and crawled over to the cot and pulled something out, 'He did find something.'

'Who found what?'

'Voldemort, he wanted something from the four founders, we know he found three, but we didn't know he found something that belonged to Godric Gryffindor, look,' Harry handed the small leather pouch with two g in ruby on it.

'Yes, this belonged to Godric Gryffindor, everything he had that was personalised had the two g's in rubies, like the sword. So this is what you wanted to find, the pouch.'

'I didn't know what it might be, just that there had to be something in here he was going to use that night. Remember, he hadn't planned to make me a horcrux, that was an accident.'

'How can you be positive he didn't mean to make you one?'

'Sev,' Harry looked up at him, 'the killing curse can destroy a living horcrux right?'

'Right, it can, oh, he always tried to use that on you. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. So was the broom the other thing you wanted or was it something else?'

'The broom, I knew it must be here and when I didn't see it downstairs, I figured it was up here. I have to show Hermione and Ron the pouch before I give it to Professor McGonagall.'

'If you want to give it to her, you can, but you could keep it if you wish.'

'No, it would just remind me all the time and it belonged to a founder, so it belongs at Hogwarts,' Harry pushed himself to his feet, 'We can go now, I want to clean those pictures.'

'You never looked in the other rooms, are you sure you don't want to before we go?'

'I can always come back now I know it wasn't that bad in here.'

'Come on then and I'll make us some lunch,' Severus and Harry walked back downstairs and Severus conjured a large box that they loaded up the crystal and pictures into before Harry placed the broom in the box, but the pouch in his pocket. Then they went out the back door and apparated away.

Harry placed the box on the floor in the living room why Severus went to get Harry some cleaning products for the pictures. Even though he never liked James Potter or Sirius Black, they meant a lot to Harry and he needed those pictures with him.

Harry sat cleaning the pictures until they sparkled why Severus put together some lunch, then they sat together and ate, but in silence.

'Are you okay love?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Sev, better than I thought I'd be,' Harry gave him a smile, 'because I had you with me, it helped.'

'I will always be with you, I told you that.'

'I know, I just never realised how much I like having you here for me. But look at us Sev, you sneered, sniped and goaded me for years, was it just because you were drawn to me?'

'Yes, I tried everything to stop myself having feelings for you or staring at you. I found myself doing that quite a lot. I'd be sitting at my desk trying to concentrate on all of you making your potions, but found myself staring at you.'

'Then your fantasies would start,' Harry stood up and took Severus hand, 'Professor Snape wanted to fuck his underage student.'

Severus had started to pant, 'Yes, I want to fuck you, I want to be inside you. There were times I could feel myself growing and had to try to get myself under control.'

Harry chuckled, 'You used to turn your back on us a lot, is that what you were doing, wanking yourself Professor?'

'Yes, I imagined it was your hand or your mouth, why do you think I had those large mirrors on the wall. So I could make sure no student approached my desk.'

Harry pulled Severus into the office, 'Sit down and do it Professor.'

Severus stared at Harry then nodded, so he sat in his seat, turned it to face the window and pulled his cock out and instantly started to touch himself.

Harry slowly took just his shoes and pants off, then quietly stepped up beside Snape and stared down at him.

'Professor, that's wrong, you shouldn't have that out in here,' Harry moved to stand in between Severus' legs, then tipped up on his toes and pushed himself into his mouth, 'Keep your hand going, let's see if we can cum at the same time.'

Severus sucked why he pulled then moved his mouth back, 'I love your taste, it's addictive,' he sucked again but kept his eyes up staring at Harry.

'Harder Professor or I might tell Dumbledore you touched me. You have to keep me satisfied for me to stay quiet.'

Severus decided to play along, so he moved his mouth back, 'Arrogant,' he said in his deep menacing voice, 'To think a little shit like you could blackmail me.'

Harry sat down, forcing Severus' cock into his arse, 'You can't get out of this Professor, I could always show Dumbledore my memories of what we're doing. I'm just a kid, you threatened me if I didn't let you fuck me,' Harry grinned, then started moving, 'Fuck me Sev, fuck me hard.'

'Oh now my pet is begging,' Severus chuckled then started to force himself up pushing his cock further into Harry.

Harry and Severus loved their games, but a lot of the time they just made love. Severus knew Harry enjoyed sex, but he was now starting to think of it as making love more than just sex and he had not once been with anyone else for weeks. So Severus made sure he kept Harry very satisfied, in any way he wanted to play it. Professor and student, or lovers that were very much in love.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

A week later, Pig flew into the house. Harry took the folded parchment, gave Pig a treat, then watched him fly off before reading.

'Hermione said she needs to see me, she'll be at the flat for the next hour and it's important,' Harry screwed up his face, 'I didn't think they'd be back yet.'

'You would think Hermione and Ron would have sent you a letter saying they either found the Grangers or they didn't. This doesn't sound like Hermione, even if it's written. She would say she had something very important to discuss with you and could you meet her at the flat.'

Harry stared down at the writing again, 'Yeah, she would, that's just Hermione. She writes like she talks. Unless she's upset Sev and that's why this is different.'

'I don't trust this Harry, something is not quite right. Why don't you go, I'll be following, just to make sure you're safe.'

'Well, that makes sense, so alright, I'll just get some clothes on.'

'Yes, you can't go naked love, even if I wouldn't mind.'

Harry laughed, 'You always want me naked babe, if you had your way, I would never be in clothes,' Harry shook his head and ran up the stairs.

Severus grinned, 'He called me babe, Harry is started to show and say how he feels without saying the words I love you.' Severus went into his office and put a couple of things in the pocket of his robes.

Harry hurried down the stairs and the two men stepped outside and apparated away. Harry nodded to Severus then headed upstairs to his flat and saw Ginny standing there. He never said anything just opened the door and let her go in and stepped in behind her, but didn't close the door.

'I knew it wasn't from Hermione, you were abrupt, not like the way Hermione writes.'

'You lied, I told Ron and Hermione what happened, now they don't believe me, you lied,' she shouted then spotted Snape step in and close the door, 'Why is he here again?'

'We live together, that's why he's here. As for lying Ginny, you weren't exactly honest yourself, were you, so let it go. You got sex, that's what you wanted, you just didn't get the rest.'

'I'm telling mum and dad what you two did, how sick you are?'

'Go ahead, then I'll explain how you lied, then that you wanted to fall pregnant, but thanks to Snape being a brilliant potions master, he gave me a potion to stop that. Hermione tested it to prove what that potion was, so she knows and she also guessed that's why you wanted sex with me. So it's up to you Ginny, who will they believe, you, or Hermione and me. Then think about what your parents would say if they knew you were going to get pregnant, unmarried and pregnant, with no chance of a marriage.' Harry said coldly as he stared at her.

Severus stepped closer to Ginny and held something up, 'Do you want these shown around Miss Weasley, I have a dozen of them, all showing you getting yourself off, then sucking Harry before he fucked you. Is that how you want to be seen and thought of, a slut,' he said coldly, then shook his head as she ran out of the flat.

'Do you think she will tell her parents, especially with those pictures?'

'No, she went white when she saw the picture and she didn't like it when you said Hermione tested the potion. Molly would know exactly what that potion was we used, she would have used that herself years ago.'

'I rigged that camera up just for some fun, never to show anyone, it was just for me, I never expected to ever use these pictures. But it's lucky you stood back enough, they don't show you or me standing with you. After realising what she might have been planning, I'm glad I had that set up to turn on the moment more than one person stepped into the bedroom,' Harry stared at the picture in Severus' hand, 'She won't risk it, maybe she might have before she saw the picture, not now she won't. That's more to do with you holding the picture. She probably wouldn't think I would do that to her parents, but you, with your reputation of being, sorry babe, but cold, she could see you doing that.'

'Don't be sorry, I was cold even if you know the reason, but if it helps keep Ginny quiet, then we'll use it. Why do you think I sounded like I used to when I spoke to her.'

'You will always come through for me, won't you Sev?'

'Always because I love you, you're my life Harry.'

'Do you want to fuck me here and have some pictures of it, you can keep them with you at all times, especially if you go back to Hogwarts to teach. You could be sitting at your desk, watching the students stuff up their potions while you fantasize about me as you stare at what we do to each other, I just have to turn it on again?'

'Turn it on love and let's fuck.'

Harry picked up his remote, pointed it at the picture on the wall, 'What do you want to do to me Professor?' Harry grinned.

'Strip lover, I'm going to have a picture of your arse.'

'Oh, sounds good,' Harry grinned, then took his clothes off, then turned around and bent over the bed, 'Is this what you want?'

'I want more than this love, pull your cheeks apart,' Severus stared as Harry's hands came around behind him and grabbed his arse cheeks and pulled, 'Now that's a nice sight,' Severus knelt down but angled Harry slightly then thrust his tongue into Harry and knew the way they were, the pictures would show exactly what they were doing. After he got Harry nice and wet then used his fingers to make him nice and loose. He sat down and had Harry sit on him but with his back to him, so they were both facing the camera. Severus had his hand around Harry's member while he moved up and down. He knew when he looked at these pictures while sitting in his class, he would end up facing the other way again so he could relieve himself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Harry got a letter from Hermione and this time he knew it was from her. She writes like she talks, but she also sounded excited even in writing. She found her parents, they were back home, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted to put on a party. Not just to let the Grangers meet their daughter's friends and the people that made their world safe, but also to celebrate that Voldemort was gone.

'So who is this one from love?'

'Hermione, and it is from her this time. She found her parents, their home and the Weasley's are putting on a party to introduce the Grangers to everyone,' Harry smiled as he looked up at Severus, 'That might be the time to show everyone we are together. So I'm asking officially if you will be my partner Severus and go to the party with me?'

Severus laughed, then pulled Harry onto his lap, 'Partners, lovers, soul mates, for life love. But I do think you should warn Hermione and Ron first. Send Pig back with the reply and give them this address and that only those two have permission to get in.'

'Sounds good,' Harry turned so he was sitting astride Severus, 'We're about to shock a lot of people babe. Now if I know Mrs. Weasley, she will probably invite Aberforth, Kingsley, Hagrid and maybe even Professor McGonagall. Are you ready for the questions?'

'They can ask anything they want, but apart from saying we're partners, they don't need to know anything else, it's private.'

'If that's what you want babe, but I better send Pig back,' Harry sat back on his seat and wrote a reply along with permission for only Hermione and Ron to get in, then gave it to Pig, 'Take that to Ron and Hermione.'

'You never said when the party is?'

'On Saturday night, seems they want it in a hurry and with how many Weasley's there are, it'll get done. But I had a though, what if Ginny decides to say something when she sees us together and in front of everyone?'

'Show the picture, I know that sounds cold, but it does look like no one else was in the room love. There is only one way she can prove it and if you want, I can fix that. But I will need to get her alone for a couple of minutes?'

'I don't want anyone to say one thing about you Sev, we gave her the chance, she never took it. So tell me what this idea is?'

'I can modify her memory, I'm very good at that Harry. I used it on myself a few times and a few other death eaters when they caught me doing things that Voldemort would not have liked.'

Harry sighed, 'We might not have a choice, but how would we get her alone?'

'That might be the only problem we have.'

Harry grinned, 'No we won't, use the cloak. I go in alone first, well, as far as everyone thinks. You find Ginny, do the charm, then come back here with the cloak before arriving at the party.'

'Yes, that's good, but what if we get asked why we arrived separately. I have a much better idea love. I use the cloak, get to Ginny, hopefully without any problem, then I come here, we arrive together like nothing is going on?'

'I always knew you were smart babe, that'll work great.'

'So we have a plan, but we also take the pictures with us just in case they are needed. I just have to remove me from her memory and you talking about me. Now that could take about fifteen minutes, hopefully no one interrupts me.'

'If Ginny knows we're going to be there, she might decide to stay in her room until everyone arrives so she doesn't have to be near us. I can tell Ron to let her know we're going together so she's prepared. You know what would be good, if it could be done sooner.'

'Well, we could do it today. What if you make it sound like your concerned about Molly and Arthur and see if Ron thinks you should tell them about me before the night. You go back to the Burrow with them, I'll be under the cloak and I should get a chance. You could also…causally find out where she spends most of her time, if she's one for staying with her family, or alone, that type of thing.'

'Again, very clever babe, I'll do that. I want this done so we can just enjoy ourselves and show we're together. Now if we get asked about how long we've been together?'

'Say we've seen each other casually for a few weeks, but a month ago we became a couple, before it was only occasionally.'

'Sounds good, but if I know Hermione and Ron, they'll be here soon. Especially when they read I need to tell them something important.'

'The moment they step in here Harry, they will see who lives here. We've got pictures of us together, luckily our private ones are in our room.'

'Yes, they might know we've been together, but they don't need to see it, both our arses for anyone to see, your mouth on me, my mouth on you, fucking each other, no they definitely wouldn't like to see that, even if I'm not shy about it.'

'I know you're not, but for all we know, I might be teaching Hermione again when Hogwarts opens. She takes me as the type of person to want her N.E.W.T.s. Otherwise I would take you right here in front of them.'

Harry laughed, 'I'd let you too babe. But Hermione will definitely go back, she will want to get her N.E.W.T.s and with how smart she is, she should get them because I know she will get O's in every subject, that's just Hermione.'

'Yes it is Harry, she is very smart, even if I tried not to let it show sometimes. But she could put some teachers to shame, especially with her memory. I don't know how she does it.'

'I have no idea, I'd read something and then I'd forget, not Hermione. But why we've got a few minutes alone, I want a snog babe.'

Severus smiled then pulled Harry into his arms and they kissed, a fiery, hungry, hot and passionate kiss. Severus could feel the love Harry had for him even if he never said the words, but he didn't need to hear it, he could feel it, that's all that mattered to him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

Harry was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Hermione and Ron walked inside. Harry grinned, got up and hugged them.

'I missed you two.'

'We missed you too mate.'

'I did miss you Harry, even with finding my parents. But this house, it's beautiful. So you finally got around to buying something?'

'No, I never bought this house or decorate it,' Harry looked behind him and Severus walked out, 'Sev had it built and we now live together.'

'Oh, um, Professor,' Ron said nervously.

'Hello Professor Snape.'

'Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, it's nice to see you. Why don't we sit down and have a cup of tea?'

'Come on,' Harry grinned then led his friends into the kitchen, 'Not the type of house you would expect, I can tell that's what you're thinking Hermione.'

'Sorry, but no.'

'You thought since I prefer to wear black, my home would be dark as well,' Severus smiled, 'It might have been if I didn't hope that Harry would live here with me one day.'

'So you're really living together?' Ron asked.

'Yes, for a few weeks now, actually not long after we had that talk in the flat that day. That's why I asked you both over, about the party. I thought we should tell you we're together and we will be going together, I didn't want to shock you too much.'

'Since you said that about you two that day, I think that was more shocking.'

'What did Harry say Mr. Weasley?'

'Sev, call them Hermione and Ron, they are my friends and you will be seeing them a lot.'

'Alright, Ron, what did Harry say?'

Ron shot a look at Harry making him laugh, 'I said we have sex and more.'

'More love, care to explain what more means?'

'Don't be a smart arse babe, you could probably guess. But if you want, I can say it.'

'Please don't Harry,' Hermione said.

Harry laughed again, 'Alright, I won't say I like Sev's taste.'

'Harry,' Severus stared, 'you didn't?'

'He did Professor, something we don't want to know.'

'Sorry babe, I'll keep it decent,' Harry smiled at him as he put tea in front of everyone, 'I wanted your opinion on this Ron. Do you think I should go tell your parents about Severus and I before we turn up at the party together. I'm not sure they would like that with all their guests there.'

'Well mum and dad do know you are having casual sex, but living with Professor Snape, yeah, that'll shock them. So I think you should, why don't you come back with us, tell them straight away.'

Harry made it look like he was thinking about it as he stared at Severus who nodded. 'It might be the best thing Harry, give them a warning before they see us walk in.'

'Alright Sev, it does make sense. So I'll come with you Ron, explain. It might be a good idea if you tell Ginny, not till I leave though, unless she happens to be in the kitchen when I arrive.'

'I doubt it, she is either in her room or dad's shed and hardly spends time with any of us. Once she realised we didn't believe her and she was lying, and because you didn't want her even after sex, she doesn't seem to want to spend time with us. I think she was worried I'd say something to mum and dad. But I figured since she didn't get what she wanted, it's best forgotten.'

'Thanks Ron, your parents don't need to hear that about her,' Harry gave him a smile but felt Severus rub his leg. So the sat talking for a while, Severus showing how different he was so Ron and Hermione finally became comfortable talking to him.

Hermione and Ron stood up ready to go, Harry stepped over to Severus and kissed him but gave him a raised eyebrow.

'I'll be a while, I love spending time with the Weasley's.'

'Take your time love, I need to finish my potions. Ron, Hermione, it was nice to speak with you as adults and not students. And just so you know, while we are not at Hogwarts, you can call me Severus.'

'If you're sure…Severus,' Hermione said nervously.

'I am, now go spend some time together,' Severus watched the three friends leave, then grabbed Harry's cloak and apparated away. He put the cloak over himself, then walked slowly onto the Weasley's property. He saw the shed, so he thought he would start there. He quietly made his way down to the large shed and looked through a window and saw Ginny sitting at one of the benches. So he walked to the door and stepped slowly inside, turning sideways to squeeze through the small gap. He snuck up behind her, then non verbally cast his charms.

Harry had just finished explaining about Severus being a partner to the Weasley's. Molly and Arthur both stared at Harry before Arthur spoke.

'Well you are an adult Harry, so you can do what you like. We just want to make sure you know what you're doing. He is a lot older than you are.'

'I know Mr. Weasley, but Sev loves me and I care about him. I know I feel more for him, but I try not to think about it. We have a great relationship and you will be surprised when you do talk to him, he's so different than what you know.'

'As long as he does treat you right Harry, we just want you happy,' Molly gave him a smile.

'He does, and it was his idea that I speak with you before we turn up at the party. We didn't think you should find out that way, you mean a lot to me.'

'We care for you as well Harry, so now we know, we can expect to see you two together.'

Harry kept talking to the Weasley's and his friends for a while, then finally went home. He stepped into the house and saw Severus who nodded, so Harry took Severus hand and they headed upstairs to their bedroom for some good hard fucking.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty Seven

Harry and Severus were getting ready for the party at the Burrow. Harry turned and saw Severus holding out some pictures.

'Just in case love.'

'Let's hope we don't need to show them.' Harry took the pictures and put them in his pocket.

'I don't think you will, she knows we have them and I made it sound like I would show them if she tried to say anything.'

'I know, but she has got a temper. Anyway, you look great and not in your normal black or robes, but a nice light coloured shirt and leather pants that hug your cute arse. I think you're going to surprise a lot of people babe because I think you look sexy.'

Severus laughed, 'I'm glad you think so, but you look gorgeous my love. And if those jeans were any tighter, the slightest movement with that beautiful cock of yours, everyone will see it.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'That won't concern me, but I don't think some of the woman will like to see that and I know you, you would turn me on just to see it, wouldn't you babe?'

'Oh yeah, I love to see you bulge and know it's for me.'

'Let's go Sev,' Harry chuckled then they walked downstairs and apparated away.

Harry and Severus stared at the large crowd inside the marquee. They could hear the talk, the laughter and the music. They put their arms around each other then walked down to join the group of people. Within a second of walking into the marquee, people started staring at Harry and Severus until Hermione and Ron hugged Harry and shook Severus' hand before Hermione tugged Harry over to her parents, with Harry taking Severus' hand.

'Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter, my best friend and the one I've told you about and his partner, Severus Snape, Harry, Severus, my parents, Jean and Herbert Granger.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione has spoken about you often.'

'It's nice to meet you,' Severus nodded also shaking their hands.

'Very nice to meet you Harry, Hermione has told us so much about you and it's nice to meet you Severus.'

'It's nice to meet both of you,' Mr. Granger said, then turned to Hermione, 'I thought you said Harry was your age Hermione dear.'

'He is, I'm older than Harry, he just looks older.'

'He can't hold his age,' Ron grinned and got a punch in the arm from Harry making Ron laugh.

'Prat,' Harry laughed, 'But yes, I look older, that's due to the war and everything before it.'

'Not to mention how often you almost died love, that could age anyone.'

'That's true babe.'

'You're name sounds familiar Severus.'

'Severus was our potions professor dad, then our defence against the dark arts professor after that. I probably mentioned him a few times.'

'Oh, so is this allowed in the magical world, a student and professor?'

'I'm not a student anymore, haven't been for a long time and I'm not going to be anymore.'

'I'm not sure if I will be a professor anymore, but Harry and I only got together recently, after both of us had left Hogwarts.'

'Sorry for interrupting, but I do need to speak with you Severus, about Hogwarts,' Minerva said, 'Harry, it's good to see you and how well you look.'

'I'm great Professor and you look a lot better as well.'

'I'm fine, thank you. Severus, could we talk?'

'Of course Minerva, Harry I won't be long,' Severus kissed Harry then walked off.

'Do you know what that might be about Harry?' Ron asked.

'I know Sev wants to teach again and Professor McGonagall said he can but as potions master again. But we don't want to be apart, so maybe it's about that.'

'You couldn't live at Hogwarts Harry, that's not allowed unless you're a student or staff, you are not going to be either.'

'No, I won't be going back, but Sev is hoping to be able to leave occasionally. If she doesn't let him, he won't be returning either. But it's not like we need the money, so either way, we won't be apart.'

'Harry mate,' Neville walked up with Hannah and they were holding hands, but also Seamus, Dean, Luna, Ernie, and the Patil twins.

Harry turned, 'Hey,' Harry hugged all his friends, 'So you finally got over your shyness Neville.'

'He sure did Harry, he walked up to me and snogged me. He said he got the idea from you.'

'Sorry Harry,' Neville shrugged, 'But since you've sort of been our leader for years, I'd take your advice and it worked.'

'I'm glad it worked then, but I never thought you would do it.'

'So are you really with Snape Harry, I thought you two hated each other?' Seamus asked.

'We live together, but Sev never hated me, but he had to keep his mind on that so Voldemort wouldn't find out. Me, I just wanted to know why he had a go at me all the time. So after he healed, we talked and, well, other things, now we're together.'

'No details Harry, we told you, we don't want to hear that again,' Hermione scowled.

'I never said…' Harry was cut off as Hermione slapped her hand over Harry's mouth but everyone heard a muffle laugh which made everyone laugh.

'No, I'm warning you now or I'll hex you and Severus will be disappointed for a long time,' she slowly removed her hand.

Harry chuckled, 'I won't, I don't want to lose my parts. Ron, I'd watch this girlfriend of yours, don't get her angry.'

'I'm not stupid Harry, I've known that for years.'

'I didn't recognise him at first, he's not in black and what's with the leather pants?' Parvati asked.

'The black was all part of playing a death eater and I bought him the pants, they hug his arse nicely,' Harry grinned and saw Hermione scowl, 'I never said anything you shouldn't hear.'

'So Harry, I was wondering why you weren't at the clubs, I thought I'd get to have you a few more times,' Charlie said as he walked up to join the group.

'I thought you didn't want anyone to know we shagged Charlie.'

'At first I didn't, then I thought I'm an adult, you're an adult, if they don't like it, it's there problem. So you and Severus hey, not a partnership I would have expected. So since he's not here, tell us, what's he really like. He was our professor for years, a real tyrant and the worst teacher there was, made all our lives miserable.'

'Is that what you think of me Mr. Weasley,' Severus Snape's deep menacing voice said from behind Charlie who stood straight and glared at Harry who was laughing, then he slowly turned around and stared right into Snape's dark eyes that he had seen glaring at him many times when he was a student and that could make anyone cower and run for cover. Everyone around Harry, Charlie and Severus all laughed loudly seeing Charlie, the big dragon handler scared of his old potions teacher.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

'Sev babe, stop winding Charlie up, you're not like that,' Harry chuckled then put his arms around him, 'You're scaring Charlie.'

'I had to have my fun love, I used to love seeing my students run away when I gave them that look. It was something I used to look forward to, it amused me.'

'Are you saying that was all an act Snape?' Charlie glared.

'Yes, a very good act Charlie. But I heard you had a taste of my man, I hope you don't expect a repeat performance.'

'No, I would have liked to, but no, he's all yours and Harry, I knew you were brave going up against Voldemort, but putting up with this snarly bugger, that's miraculous.'

'He's never grumpy with me Charlie, I have that special touch,' Hermione slapped her hand over Harry's mouth again.

'He never said anything Hermione but if you want, I can keep him quiet,' Severus smirked.

'Oh no, we're all going to hear things we don't want to,' Ron grinned.

'I never meant that Ron, well not here with so many people watching.'

'Never meant what, I have to hear this?' Charlie said then Hermione slapped her hand over Charlie's mouth making everyone laugh again.

'I'm saying this now, no sex talk, from any of you or the wand comes out.'

'Alright Hermione, we're just having some fun, so no sex talk, but a lot of snogging,' Harry grabbed Snape's face and kissed him hungrily with everyone either looking away or down at their feet, but there were a few whistles.

Hermione spotted Ginny so she leaned in to Harry's ear, 'Ginny looks like she coming this way.'

Harry and Snape broke apart and Harry nodded, then walked away. He met Ginny and took her arm and they moved outside the marquee.

'I'm telling mum and dad, well everyone what you and him did.'

Harry pulled out a couple of pictures, 'If you want, go ahead, but they won't believe you.'

'They will, I bought a pensieve, I'm going to show my memory of it. Then everyone will know how sick you two are.'

'If you really want to do this, you can, I have nothing to worry about. Now in case you think I'm bluffing, go watch your own memory first before you embarrass yourself further. I'm going back to my man,' Harry put the pictures back into his pocket and headed back to Severus, 'Sorry, but I need a word with Sev,' Harry took his hand and they walked away, 'Are you positive you modified her memory?'

'Yes, why?'

'She bought a pensieve and is threatening to show everyone. I told her to watch it first and I did see her go to the house. So I'm hoping that's what she's doing.'

'We have nothing to worry about love. I'm not in the memory, nor you talking to me, nothing will show I was there after you entered the bedroom. Trust me Harry, it's fine.'

'I do trust you Sev, let's hope she watches first then or this party might end up with a bit more talk about sex than anyone wants,' Harry slipped his arms around Severus waist and held him. They were standing there together when they heard Ginny's amplified voice asking for everyone's attention, 'Oh shit, here we go.' they walked back inside the marquee where they stared at Ginny but Hermione, Ron and Harry's other friends all stood with them.

'What's she doing Harry?' Ron asked.

'She's going to show the memory of when we had sex to prove Snape was there, when he wasn't. I warned her not to, but she just won't listen.'

'You mean we're going to see you two shagging?'

Harry shrugged, 'By the sound of it, yes, but there's more than us just having basic sex though. If she goes through with it, you'll see exactly what I'm talking about.'

The group in the marquee listened to Ginny then all looked towards Harry and Snape. 'Is what Ginny saying true Harry?' Arthur asked.

'No, it was just her and me, but what she hasn't told you is she planned to get pregnant that night. I spoke with Sev the day before and he gave me a potion to stop Ginny getting pregnant. So if she wants to show this memory, let her, I have nothing to worry about and neither does Severus. Ginny and I were alone at the time.'

'You are a liar Harry and I'm going to prove it,' Ginny shouted.

Harry took the photos out and handed them to Arthur, 'As you can see Mr. Weasley, we were alone. I didn't want to show these, but she gave me no choice. She can still show the memory if she wants though.'

Arthur quickly looked at the picture then lowered them, 'It looked like you were alone, but how were these pictures taken if someone wasn't there?'

'See, he was there,' Ginny yelled.

'It's a muggle thing Mr. Weasley, a camera on an automatic remote. I forgot to turn it off and it's set to automatically turn on when two or more people entered my bedroom. That was just for me, no one was supposed to see these pictures.'

'Are you saying you have pictures of us together?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, sorry Charlie, you can have them if you want.'

'No, just don't go showing anyone. I don't particularly want everyone seeing my naked arse.'

Ginny glared, then put her wand to her temple and removed a memory and lowered it into the pensieve.

'Ginny, this is ridiculous, you're hurt because Harry didn't want to restart a relationship with you. If you do this, you will only embarrass yourself, and maybe Harry.' Arthur called as he walked towards his daughter, 'Don't do it Ginny.'

'It won't embarrass me, I enjoy sex, normally it's private, but I'm not shy,' Harry shrugged again.

'I'm going to prove they were both there, then everyone will see they are both sick lying bastards,' she moved her wand over the pensieve and the memory started.

Everyone stood staring at the memory, of Harry and Ginny walking into a bedroom, then they both undresses. They watched Ginny satisfy herself before Harry used his mouth, before Ginny touched Harry then he was in her mouth, then finally having actual intercourse, but not once did they see Severus Snape, hear him or hear Harry or Ginny say anything to him. They looked from Harry and Severus who looked unconcerned and were staring at each other to Ginny who was staring in shock at what she was seeing. Arthur stopped the memory, then Molly took her daughter's hand and pulled her towards the house why Arthur picked up the pensieve and followed his wife and daughter. Everyone kept throwing glances at Harry and Severus, but they all believed that Harry was alone with Ginny, that Severus was not in that bedroom during that time. So after a few minutes, the music started again and talk started, but the talk was all about what they had seen and why Ginny believed it would show something different to what it did.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

'Harry,' Bill said as he made his way over with Fleur, Percy and George, 'Why would she say Severus was there when he wasn't and why would she humiliate herself like that?'

'I believe I can answer that Bill,' Severus said, 'I think after Harry told her about the potion and she would not be pregnant to him, that she has had a small mind break. The pain she was feeling because Harry never wanted to resume that relationship, the failed pregnancy, it was just too much for her young mind to handle. In my opinion, she needs to see a specialised healer for treatment before she does something that could hurt someone.'

'You mean Harry.'

'I mean anyone, but Harry would be at the top of her list. Yes, I was there that day, but left after I gave Harry the potion, before they entered the bedroom. I loved Harry but I did not want to watch him have sex with anyone else.'

'I don't get is, apart from being a little depressed, she seemed fine,' George said.

'She spends all her time either in dad's shed or her bedroom George, that doesn't sound good,' Ron said, 'She told me and Hermione, I asked Harry and I can tell you now, he's never lied to me before. He said Severus was there before, not during.'

'Ron's right Bill, Harry has never lied to any of us, not unless it was to protect us, like the night of the fighting.' Neville said.

'Alright, seems this is all Ginny and Severus might be right. I'll go see mum, she might contact one of her healer friends to take a look at her, before she does go too far.'

Harry and Severus watched all the Weasley's head into the house before the faced the friends around them.

'I know she loved you Harry, but I can't believe how far she was willing to go,' Neville said, 'But why did you sleep with her?'

'She kept turning up at my place, always asking, then she kept asking Hermione. I told her it won't change anything and she just said she always wanted me to be her first. I tried everything to discourage her even saying I don't make love, I fuck, hard, that didn't even change her mind. We know now why she wouldn't back off, she planned to get pregnant, I didn't think she would, but when I spoke to Sev about it, we thought she just might. That's why he got me the potion to stop it happening in case I gave in and I only did because she just wouldn't leave me alone.'

'What's this potion, I thought charms were used for that sort of thing?' Dean asked.

'It is now Mr. Thomas, but years ago, long before Bill was born, you needed potions. One to make sure you fell pregnant, one to make sure you don't. I have an extensive library on all potions, old and new. So I made it for Harry just in case that is what she was trying to do, get him by getting pregnant.'

'I have to say, you look like you have a lot of experience,' Padma said but gave Harry a very seductive look making everyone laugh.

'Sorry Padma, I have my man now, I don't fuck woman anymore, just Sev.'

'Can't you say make love or shag, not that word,' Hermione scowled.

'No, because I fuck Hermione,' Harry gave her a hug, 'Sorry, I'll say I shag Severus, hard but still shag.'

'Harry,' Hermione slapped his arm.

'Harry, Severus,' Kingsley said as he walked over to them, 'I just came from inside where I told Molly and Arthur that the memory was not modified, Ginny accused one of you of doing that, so I studied it, it wasn't touched. What we all saw was the genuine memory.'

'Thanks Kingsley, but I thought after seeing the truth, she'd give up, doesn't seem like she will. But how do you know about memories?'

'We study that as aurors Harry, I'm sure Mad-Eye told you about it.'

'He probably did, but so much was going on, I didn't really take in a lot of what anyone was saying.'

'That's true Harry, now if Albus was around, yes, he could have modified that so it looked genuine, but you have to be very powerful and know exactly what you are doing. Severus might be a brilliant potions master, but I don't think you're that powerful.'

'No, I am not, even if I wish I were. But I don't think many people would ever be as powerful as Albus.'

'Yeah, he was just freaky, but cool,' Harry grinned.

'Albus did tell me that there is one person he believes will be more powerful than him when he is older,' Minerva said.

'Who, Hermione?' Harry looked over at his friend.

'No Mr. Potter, you.'

'Me, I'm not that powerful, sure I can do some wandless magic and everything non verbally now, but not like Dumbledore.'

'Don't sell yourself short love, maybe with some more studying, you might find you are.'

'Oh, I never asked about what happened, you know, when you talked to Professor McGonagall.'

'I will not be returning to Hogwarts to teach.'

'It's not allowed Harry, so either Severus stays through the year and only goes home on the holiday's or he can't teach. It's not just I that can't allow that, the governors would never allow it either.'

'Well, it looks like we find something else for you to do, but you know what Sev, maybe we could travel, for years, just travel.'

'We could talk about it and there are a few countries I would like to see. But if you all will excuse us, I would like a dance with Harry,' Severus took Harry's hand and led him out to the dance floor and they wrapped their arms around each other why they dance, with all eyes watching them.

'So by the sound of that, Harry is not returning to Hogwarts to do his last year?'

'No, he told us ages ago he wouldn't return, that he felt past that, too old to be a student. But I also think it's all the memories Professor. When you think of Harry's life at Hogwarts, he almost died more times than I can count. Got tortured as well, I don't think he wants to relive those memories.'

'Harry did go through more than any other student. I can understand his reluctance to return.'

'Then why did he stay to help with the repairs, he seemed fine during that time?' Neville asked.

'I think because Hogwarts didn't look like Hogwarts, it was really destroyed, so he didn't see it as the place he suffered, that's just my opinion though. But he got this look whenever Hogwarts was mentioned. He's very good at covering his feelings, and he did at those times, but I saw it, a pained look, just for a second, then it was gone.'

'You are very wise Mr. Weasley, you should bring that out in your work more often. Now I think the adults will leave all you young ones to enjoy yourselves,' Minerva nodded then left with Kingsley. Ron, Hermione and their friends all went back to either talking or dancing, but even with all the drama, they had a good time.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

Harry stared up into Severus' dark eyes while they dance and he felt it, deep in his very soul, the love he had for this man, but could he say it, could he risk saying those words again and lose him like he lost Sirius.

'Harry, love, what's wrong?' Severus stopped them dancing and put his hands to Harry's face.

'I'm scared.'

'Why, everything worked love, it's fine.'

'That's not what I'm scared about, you were brilliant, even fooled the former head auror,' Harry tightened his arms, 'I know Sev, I know how I feel about you, but I'm scared to tell you.'

'Come with me,' Severus took Harry's hand and led them out the back of the marquee, 'Nothing is going to happen to me if you say it, I'm not going to die. The war is over, Voldemort is dead, there's no more danger. But if you can't then don't, I told you that, I know how you feel, I don't need to hear it. Maybe you might need more time love, so take some time.'

Harry kissed Severus and he put every bit of love he felt for him into that kiss. It was passionate, but very loving.

When their lips parted, Harry touched his face, 'Severus, I love you, I truly love you. Now if you die on me, I'm joining you.'

Severus wrapped his arms tight around Harry, 'I'm not going to die love, we're going to be together until we very old,' Severus kissed Harry's lips very gently, 'I love you Harry with all my heart,' he put one hand inside his pocket, 'I want us to join as legal partners,' Severus opened his hand to reveal two small ring boxes, 'What do you say love?'

Harry stared at the rings before looking back up into Severus' eyes, then he nodded before they kissed again. This time when their lips parted they kept staring at each other for the longest time.

'When?'

'When, you mean when can we be joined?'

'Yes, now, can we do it now Sev, I want to know I'm legally yours and your mine.'

'Well the minister for magic can perform bonding ceremony's, we could ask him.'

'Yes, let's because I want this now before my fear makes me run.'

'I won't let you run and if you did, I would follow and find you. So come on, let's go talk to him.'

Harry nodded, they joined hands then walked back into the marquee and over to the minister for magic.

'Kingsley, we need a favour.'

'If I can Harry, is this about what happened before?'

'No Minister, we wish to bond and now if you wouldn't mind,' Severus stared down at Harry.

'Oh, well, yes, I could if you're both sure, but what about rings, and vows?'

Severus opened his hand again, 'Rings are covered, as for vows, I think we can speak from our hearts, what do you say love?'

'Yeah, we could.'

'Alright, stand there and I'll let everyone know,' Kingsley stood up and pointed his wand at his throat, 'Can I have everyone's attention please,' Kingsley waited, 'It seems there is going to be a wedding, Mr. Severus Snape and Mr. Harry Potter are joining together in a bonding and they want to do it now. So please, everyone gather around the happy couple.'

'Get Hermione and Ron Harry, they can stand for both of us.'

Harry nodded and turned, 'Hermione, Ron, get your arses up here as our witnesses,' he yelled making everyone laugh.

Hermione and Ron hurried towards Harry and Severus, but Hermione threw her arms around Harry, hugging him in a Molly Weasley type hug.

'I love him Hermione, I want him forever.'

Hermione let go of Harry, 'I could see the love you had for him Harry, you were just scared, because of Sirius.'

'Yes, he was the only person I ever said those words to, then he died. I didn't want to risk it, but I can't deny it any more, I love Sev.'

'Then let's get this bonding ceremony under way,' Kingsley called then stood in front of the two men and started speaking, all about love, commitment, friendship, honesty, but most importantly, to always be there for the other.

'Severus, your vows.'

'Harry, I tried to deny the love I felt for you, sometimes I was cruel so you would never see it. But you broke through my barrier that I placed around my heart. I told you that I want to love you and take care of you, I do. You mean the world to me and I want us together forever. So until I take my last breath, you will be mine.'

'Harry, your vows.'

'Severus, I too tried to deny the love I felt for you, I was scared to love, scared to say the words. But I felt the love you had for me and it just went straight through to my very soul. I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me. So until I take my last breath, I will love you, but I will tell you I love you every day so you know I have no more fear, you are my life.'

'Severus, do you take Harry to be your bonded partner, to live together, to give yourself to him fully, to give your heart and your soul to him from this day until your last day?'

Severus smiled at Harry, 'I do.'

'Harry, do you take Severus to be your bonded partner, to live together, to give yourself to him fully, to give your heart and your soul to him from this day until your last day?'

Harry grinned, 'I definitely do.'

'Please exchange rings and repeat these words together as you slide the ring onto your partners finger,' Kingsley waited until they both held a ring and the others hand, 'This ring I give you.'

'This ring I give you,' Severus and Harry said together.

'Is to show our bond and our love, to confirm our commitment to each other. This ring that has no beginning and no ending is a symbol of our love that has no beginning and no ending. This ring is a sign of our love and our future together,' Severus and Harry finished sliding the rings onto their partner's fingers.

'As I pass my wand over your joined hands, your bond is confirmed and your rings that you now wear will never leave your fingers as long as there is love for each other in your hearts,' Kingsley finished his wand movements and the two rings glowed brightly before fading, 'You are now bonded as partners, as lovers, as friends, as soul mates, you are joined to become one. So Harry, Severus, you may kiss your partner.'

Harry and Severus stared into each other's eyes before their lips met to loud applause and whistles from the crowd. Their lips never left the other, their arms were wrapped around the other and they didn't care what was going on or what anyone was saying. All they felt and heard was each other's love, from that moment on, their love would never leave them.

The end:


End file.
